El regreso de los vulturi ¿La nueva vida de Alice y Edward?
by KarlisCullen
Summary: Despues de el encuentro con los vulturi por el supuesto peligro de Renessmee, los Cullen creyeron que vivirian en paz, pero Aro siempre ha estado sediento de poder, y nada como vampiros talentosos... Un ataque... Un repentino cambio en un Cullen... DOS NUEVOS VULTURI...
1. Chapter 1: La gran calma que antecede

**Capitulo 1**

**Una gran calma que antecede una gran tormenta.**

**Jasper POV**

-Jazz ¿tienes hambre?-me dijo Alice levantando su cabeza para mirarme a los ojos, seguía abrazada a mi mientras estábamos recostados en nuestra cama y yo leía un libro.

-Mmm no, ¿tu si? Cazamos apenas ayer por la noche.

-No realmente, no tengo nada de hambre, pero…. Estoy algo aburrida…- bien ahora sabia por donde iba la situación- quiero jugar con un oso… o un puma…

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, sigue leyendo, llamare a Emmett- se levanto de la cama y salió por la puerta cerrándola tras ella, iba caminando por el pasillo y aun podía escuchar sus pasos, e imaginarla caminando, tan hermosa como siempre.

-¡Oye Emmett!- le grito Alice, la habitación de Emmett y Rosalie estaba junto a la nuestra, algo no muy favorable por esas noches en las que esos dos estaban muy..ocupados… y nuestro oído vampirico no favorecía en nada la situación.

-Alice- dijo Emmett en forma de saludo.

-¿Quieres ir a jugar?- le dijo Alice emocionada aun afuera de su recamara.

-¡Si!- se escucho como Emmett se levantaba de un brinco de su cama y abria la puerta- ¿Qué haremos esta noche? ¿Quién será el juguete?

-¿Acaso son unos niños?- pregunto Edward desde su habitación al final del pasillo.

-Solo nos divertimos- dijo Emmett molesto- ¡tu eres como un anciano!

-Vamos Edward juegan como vampiros no como niños jugando a las atrapadas- dijo Bella.

-¡NO!¡ A las atrapadas no!-grito Esme desde la cocina, en donde preparaba la cena para Nessie y Jacob-¡No quiero paredes rotas con forma de Emmett de nuevo!

-Retiro lo dicho- dijo Bella riéndose.

-¡Alice!¡Emmett!- grito Esme advirtiéndoles.

-Si mama- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Asi que…¿Qué tienes planeado enana?- dijo Emmett.

-Recuerdas a ¿Carlisle y Esme?-le dijo Alice divertida.

-Alice ¿Por qué no habría de recordarlos?- le pregunto Bella.

-Ohh Bella… no preguntes eso- dijo Edward mientras Emmett estallaba en carcajadas- Alice por lo que mas quieras, ignora la pregunta.

-No- dijo Carlisle- ¿Quiero saber?

-Son un par de osos que encontramos hace unas semanas mientras jugábamos a que Emmett era una pelota, Esme estaba embarazada, ahora el oso bebe ha nacido, y crei que Emmett tendría las mismas ganas que yo de ir a jugar con el.

-Tia Alice¿El oso bebe se llamara Nessie?- pregunto Nessie desde abajo.

-No cariño, es un macho, que se llame Jasper, Alice comenzó a reir junto con las carcajadas de Emmett resonando por toda la casa.

-Son unos tontos- dijo Rosalie con un pequeño tono de diversión en su voz.

-¡Alice!- me queje yo.

-Te dije que no preguntaras- le dijo Edward a Bella molesto.

-Ay niños…- dijo Esme, siempre nos llamaba con ese cariño.

-¡No!- grito Emmett-¡yo también soy hijo de Esme! Debe llamarse Emmett.

-El oso es muy bonito Em necesita un nombre que le haga justicia, se llamara Jasper.

-¡Yo encontré a Esme primero!

-Pero yo vi a Jasper primero.

-¡Mama! Lo vio en sus visiones, ¡eso es trampa!

-Dejen de pelear- dijo Esme- Que se llame Emmett Jasper- hubo un pequeño silencio, nadie quería decir nada para que no iniciaran otra pelea como la de 1987 cuando discutían los regalos de navidad, siendo honesto, me asustaba la idea pero seria divertido.

-¡¿Y por que el suyo primero?!- trate de hacer un tono de berrinche como el de Alice, o el de Emmett, y en estos días el de Nessie, pasar tanto tiempo con ellos no era productivo.

-¡Jasper!- gritaron todos menos Alice y Emmett que empezaron a gritarse cosas a velocidad vampirica, y al mismo tiempo, nadie podría entenderlos, Rosalie me gritaba cosas como "¿Quieres morir?""¿Por qué lo hiciste?""¡Sabes lo que pasara!" Carlisle al igual que Edward, Bella, y Nessie, podía sentir la desesperación de Esme pidiéndoles que se detuvieran, el enojo de Alice y Emmett, la diversión de Jacob yo me limite a reirme como nunca lo había hecho, mi risa y la de los otros resonaban por toda la casa.

De entre tanto escándalo, fue el ladrido de Jacob, bueno estaba en su forma humana pero aun asi, vaya voz que se necesitaba para que se escuchara cuando teníamos ese escándalo.

-¡Callense todos!- grito Jacob sensaciones de enojo provinieron de toda la casa pero nos habíamos callado… de cuando aca le obedecíamos al perro ¿No debería ser al revés? Deberíamos ordenarle "quieto y sentado"- Que se llame Edward- dijo en un tono mas tranquilo y de nuevo, la alegría inundo la casa, sin decir las carcajadas de cada integrante de la casa excepto Edward.

De entre todas las risas se escuchaban comentarios como:

-Despues de todo es el primogenito- decía Carlisle.

-¡Ja! el mas grande con miedo a perder la virginidad- decía Emmett.

-¡Emmett! Hay una niña presente!- gritaba Esme.

-¿Virginidad?- pregunto Nessie inocentemente.

-¡Preguntale a tus padres!- grito Emmett.

-¡Emmett!- gritaron Eward y Bella, se escucho como la puerta de su habitación de abria.

-¿Papi?¿Mami?

-¡Alice!¡ Vamonos antes de que nos maten!

Se escucho como salieron por la puerta principal, Edward y Bella llegaron hasta ahí, pero se dieron por vencidos, no podrían alcanzarlos y mejor se unieron a nuestras risas.

**Emmett POV**

Alice y yo salimos por la puerta corriendo a toda la velocidad que podíamos, Edward era el mas rápido y Bella seguía en su etapa neófita asi que no les seria difícil alcanzarnos, las piernas cortas de mi hermana la enana y estos musculos que tanto me pesaban no nos dejaban correr tan rápido.

-Dejaron de seguirnos- dijo Alice- Ahora busquemos a Edward- empezó a reir seguro Edward estaría tan molesto….

-Esos cobardes, saben que no pueden con nosotros- Alice seguía riendo mientras alzaba su rostro para oler… y ahí estaba… el olor de Carlisle, Esme, y ¡Edward!

Corrimos hasta llegar a Edward que estaba solo, seguro sus padres habían ido de caza, jugábamos con el pequeño oso hasta que Alice se tenso, el miedo la inundo y para eso no necesite ser Jasper, sus ojos… tenían una mirada como la tuvieron el dia en que vio que los vulturi venían a asesinarnos por la acusación de Irina, la simple idea me hizo estremecerme tal vez con el mismo miedo que el de Alice.

-¿Alice?- la llame preocupado, Edward también se quedo quieto observando la escena.

-Emmett- me dijo preocupada, al fin había salido de su trance- debemos irnos- y en ese momento un olor llego a mi, olor de vampiro… o mejor dicho vampiros… pero eran desconocidos.

No me moleste en preguntarle por que, seguro no eran vampiros buenos, tal vez nomadas…. Me levante, y me di la vuelta, pero en ese momento algo me golpeo y sali volando hasta que choque contra un árbol lo suficientemente grueso para detenerme pero aun asi lo derribe, el sonido debió ser tan fuerte, le rogue al universo por que mi familia lo hubiera escuchado, no nos habíamos alejado demasiado, tal vez Edward podría leer nuestros pensamientos, o Jasper sentir nuestro miedo…

Me levante de inmediato y vi como 5 vampiros atacaban a Alice, a MI HERMANITA, que demonios les pasaba por la cabeza, acababan de firmar sentencia de muerte, esos tipos eran enormes, tal vez mas que yo, Alice lucia como una muñeca de trapo tratando de esquivar sus ataques, hasta que uno la sorprendió y la lanzo contra mi.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa?!- le pregunte a Alice cuando estábamos en el suelo.

-Los vulturi- alcanzo a decir antes de que los cinco vampiros llegaran hasta nosotros, dos de ellos me inmovilizaron, trate de zafarme de su agarre, pero eran mucho mas fuertes que yo, por su tamaño, ojos rojos que implicaban sangre humana haciéndolos mas fuertes..

Los otros tres atacaban a Alice, y ella volaba de un lado a otro, los golpes se escuchaban como arboles cayendo y ¡yo no podía moverme maldita sea! Los vampiros que me sostenían empezaron a arrastrarme a un lugar mas profundo en el bosque, y empezó mi batalla con ellos, tenia que acabarlos para ayudar a Alice, pero eran tan buenos peleando y tan fuertes que me lanzaban a kilómetros cada vez que me golpeaban, y dolia como si yo fuera humano sentía que me rompia cada que me golpeaban, no podía imaginar lo que estaría pasando mi hermana, podía escuchar sus gritos de dolor,¡¿Que estaba pasando?! Logre zafarme de los dos vampiros y empece a correr en dirección a Alice, pude verla en el suelo con dos vampiros atacándola aun, la otra era una mujer, de vestido rojo, me distraje por un segundo cuando de nuevo algo me golpeo, volvieron a sostenerme solamente mientras otros dos sostenían a Alice en el suelo, la mujer se acerco, se inclino hacia ella.

-¡Dejala! No te acerques a ella!- grite con desesperación, la mujer solo me miro y sonrio burlonamente, tomo el brazo de Alice y la mordió en el antebrazo, una vez que la solto Alice no paraba de gritar y retorcerse en el suelo de dolor, trate de pelear contra esos desgraciados, pero era inútil, ¿cuatro gigantes contra 1 gigante? No podía ni siquiera tocar a uno cuando los otros tres ya me estaba atacando y lanzando para todos lados, rebote por decenas de arboles y estos caian al suelo, ¿Qué mi familia no escuchaba nada? ¿O los estarían atacando a ellos también?


	2. Chapter 2:¿Que pasa con Alice?

**Hola a tod s mughisimas gracias por leer mi fanfic, y gracias por los reviews del capitulo 1 :D tratare de actualizar la historia tan rapido como me sea posible :D gracias de nuevo y espero que les guste :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**¿Que pasa con Alice?**

Emmett POV

Tenia unas cuantas mordidas en los brazos, me dolia, la vampira de vestido rojo seguía a un lado de Alice, que había pasado de gritar de dolor y ahora estaba en posición fetal en el suelo sin moverse, la vampira le susurraba cosas en el oído, cosas que ni yo podía escuchar, los otros cuatro vampiros simplemente no se hartaban de golpearme y morderme.

-He terminado- grito la vampira de vestido rojo- Dejenlo y vámonos de aquí.

Los vampiros le hicieron caso, me soltaron y yo me deje caer al suelo, a penas y soportaba el dolor de la ponzoña en mis brazos, mi pecho, mi espalda…. Los cinco vampiros corrieron y en segundos deje de verlos, me acerque a Alice, tenia los ojos cerrados, podría parecer que estaba dormida, no se movia, su ropa estaba rasgada y sucia, mire a mi alrededor, no había nadie, y los arboles estaban la mayoría rotos y en el suelo.

-¿Alice?¡¿Alice?! contesta por favor- le rogue, no podía estar muerta, solo podíamos morir si nos quemaban, pero entonces ¿que le pasaba?

Sin pensarlo mas, la levante, la llevaba entre mis brazos y empece a correr hacia mi casa, si que nos habíamos alejado, o tal vez con tantas veces que nos lanzaron esos vampiros nos habían alejado, después de una hora, llegue a casa, la familia entera excepto Nessie y Jacob estaban afuera, seguro Edward ya había leído mis pensamientos, Jasper fue el primero que se acerco hacia mi, yo le entregue a Alice, apenas podía sostenerme yo mismo, no sabia que pasaba, me sentía agotado, y Alice seguía sin moverse.

Carlisle POV

-¡Emmett!¿Que paso?- le pregunte a mi hijo mientras el le entregaba a Alice a Jasper, Emmett se dejo caer al suelo una vez que Alice estuvo en brazos de Jasper, Rosalie corrió de inmediato hacia el y poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando.

-¡Emmett!- grito Rosalie angustiada.

-Edward,¿pudiste ver que sucedió?

-Los atacaron, cinco vampiros.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito Bella.

-Llevemoslos adentro- dije, entre Edward y yo levantamos a Emmett.

Teniamos a Alice y a Emmett recostados en los sillones de la sala principal.

-¿Cómo es posible que no escuchamos nada?- pregunto Bella a Edward.

-Estaban muy lejos de aquí…- dije meditando la situación.

-¿Aun puedes leer sus pensamientos?- me pregunto Jasper.

-No, los dos están en blanco, pero pude ver que paso antes de que Emmett se… desvaneciera.

-¿Sabes quienes son?- pregunto Carlisle.

-No, jamás los habíamos visto, pero… Alice… alcanzo a decirle a Emmett algo sobre los vulturi.

-¿No dijo nada mas?

-No, solo menciono el nombre antes de que los atacaran de nuevo… y una vampira, estaba a su lado mientras los otros cuatro atacaban a Emmett.

-¿Atacaron a Alice primero?- pregunto Esme.

-Si, agarraron a Emmett mientras atacaban a Alice, cuando ella estaba en el suelo, la vampira se acerco y le susurraba cosas, pero Emmett no sabe que fue… eran 4...

-¿Entonces los vulturi tienen algo que ver? Tal vez debería hablar con Aro….-dije… ¡Que digo! En este momento tengo ganas de matarlo.

-No Carlisle, tal vez seria mejor esperar a que despierten.

Jasper POV

Todos caminaban en círculos alrededor de la sala y los sofás en los que estaban Alice y Emmett recostados, decidi sentarme a un lado de Alice, no podía hacer otra cosa, y decidi mantener la boca cerrada mientras todos hablaban de lo ocurrido las emociones de todos en la habitación eran algo que ya no podía contener, todos tenían miedo, furia, preocupación… y encima sumar mis emociones… estaba sumido en mis pensamientos hasta que mire a Alice, y entonces vi su antebrazo, una gran ola de furia llego hacia mi, la habían mordido.

-Esos imbéciles- dije para mi mismo, nadie pareció escucharme- Quienes se creen par- estaba a punto de terminar mi frase de enojo cuando un gran estruendo me distrajo, levante la mirada para ver que ocurria.

Y entonces los vi, Rosalie encima de Bella, habían atravesado la pared y se podía ver un gran hoyo en esta.

-¡Todo fue tu culpa!- le gritaba Rose a Bella golpeándola.

-¡¿De que demonios hablas?!

-¡Jasper!- me grito Edward.

Rosalie se rehusaba a dejar en paz a Bella, Carlisle y Edward trataban de quitarla de encima de Bella, pero Rose parecía no ser ella misma.

-¡Controlate!- me grito Edward… ohh asi que eso era, mi ola de furia llego a todos… genial… ¿y ahora que?- ¡Tranquilizala idiota!- me dijo de nuevo Edward, seguro, mi esposa había sido atacada y mordida si que me hubiese si quiera enterado, y encima Edward llamándome idiota…

Una revolución interna comenzó en mi, no podía dejar de estar enojado, pero entonces Alice que se encontraba en mi regazo, abrió los ojos.

-¡Rose!- grito Emmett, al parecer también había despertado.

En cuanto Rose escucho la voz de Emmett, se volteo para verlo, y a velocidad vampirica los dos se encontraron.

-Oh Rose, bebe, crei que jamás volveria a verte- comenzaron a besarse con tanta urgencia que decidimos mirar a otro lado...

Alice se levanto y se quedo sentada a mi lado.

-¿Alice? ¿Te sientes bien?- le dije, ella no me miraba, tenia la mirada en algún punto fijo de la habitación.

-Jamas me he sentido mejor- dijo secamente, se levanto de mi lado y camino hacia las escaleras.

-¡Tia Alice!- grito Nessie en cuanto la vio, corrió hacia ella extendiendo sus brazos, Alice se detuvo antes de que la niña llegara a ella y la miro, Nessie se quedo pasmada cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y comenzó a retroceder hasta que corrió y se puso detrás de Bella, Alice siguió caminando a una velocidad casi humana y subió, el azoton de la puerta resonó por toda la casa.

-¿Y ahora que le pasa a la enana?- dijo Emmett.

-La tia Alice esta muy enojada- grito Nessie antes de ponerse a llorar.

"Edward no puedo sentir nada de ella, no esta sintiendo nada" Edward me miro cuando termine de decir esto solo en mi mente.

-¿Esme podrías llevarte a Nessie?- Esme tomo a la niña en brazos y la llevo a la cocina de nuevo- No puedo leer los pensamientos de Alice- dijo Edward cuando Esme y Nessie estuvieron lejos.

-¿De que hablas? ¿Te esta bloqueando?- le pregunte yo.

-No, estaría pensando en otras cosas, esta vez simplemente no puedo ver nada.

-¿Y yo?- dijo Emmett- ¿Puedes leer mis pensamientos?- Edward lo miro.

-Si Emmett, no quiero saber de que color son tus calzoncillos.

-Lo lamento no supe que mas pensar.

-Tal vez deberías ir a verla- me dijo Edward.

Me levante del sillón y subi las escaleras, camine por el pasillo hasta llegar a nuestra habitación, abri la puerta y vi a Alice parada a un lado de la ventana pero viendo hacia la puerta, su mirada estaba vacia… y sus ojos… deberían ser color miel, no hacia mas de un dia que habíamos cazado, sin embargo, eran de un negro intenso, una mirada furiosa….


	3. Chapter 3: Verdades descubiertas

**Chapter 3**

**Verdades descubiertas**

**Jasper POV**

-¿Alice?- se limito a mirarme- ¿estas enojada?

-No.

-¿Quieres hablar?

-No.

-¿No vas a decirme lo que sucedió?

-¿Qué acaso no es obvio?- de acuerdo estaba muy pero muy enojada…

-Tu ropa esta rasgada…

-Me cambiare- pasaron unos segundos-¿Por qué no te vas?- eso si me tomo por sorpresa, me hizo sentir mal incluso, ¿Alice me estaba echando de la habitación?

Sali de la habitación. Eres un idiota Jasper, lo que paso… debiste haber ido con ella, pero en cambio, la dejaste ir sola con Emmett, siempre hay la posibilidad de encontrar nomadas, o vampiros protegiendo su territorio. Imbecil. Pudiste haberla protegido, mientras tu leias un tonto libro, ella sufria… esa mordida…

-Basta- me dijo Edward, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había llegado de nuevo a la sala.

-Lo lamento.

**_3 dias después_**

Alice estaba sentada, sola, habían pasado tres días y solo quería estar sola, a todos nos decía cosas como "Largate" "Vete" "Quiero estar sola" "No quiero hablar de eso" "No quiero ver a nadie" el único que no había tratado de hablar con ella era Edward.

Estabamos en la habitación a un lado de la que estaba Alice, podíamos verla por el marco de la puerta, pero seguía inmóvil, mirada fija y furiosa.

-Tal vez solo… necesita tiempo para asimilar la situación- dijo Bella.

-¿Tiempo? ¿Qué le ocurre? Pudimos haber muerto pero estamos vivos, ¿no debería estar feliz?- dijo Emmett.

-Emmett, no sabemos que es lo que vio.

-Los vulturi, bien todos lo sabemos pero ¿si vienen por nosotros de nuevo por que no quiere decir nada?- dijo Rose.

**Emmett POV**

-Carlisle, la mordida en su brazo- dijo Jasper- no me deja si quiera acercarme a ella pero… he notado que ahora es negra.

-¿Crees que tiene algo que ver con su repentino cambio?

-No lo se… después de todo, también mordieron a Emmett ¿no?

-No- me apresure a decir- a ella solamente la mordieron una vez- iba a continuar cuando Jacob me interrumpió.

-¡Y a ti como veinte! ¿No deberías ser tu el que esta de malas?

-La vampira no se me acerco, ella mordió a mi hermanita, quería arrancarle la cabeza- el tipo de miradas de ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Llegaron hacia mi… ¿Y yo que iba a saber que eso era importante?

Todos siguieron sumidos en su charla… yo decidi hacer algo de mas provecho, tendría que sacarle la sopa a Alice, asi es, Emmett al rescate, no es que fuera a golpearla hasta que me dijera algo, aunque realmente seria una buena opción sin contar lo que me haría Jasper si me atrevía a tocarla…

-¡Hey hermana! ¿Sigues en tus días?- le dije antes de sentarme frente a ella.

-Desaparece- me dijo enojada… vamos… Alice siempre reia con mis bromas…

-Eso si que es rudo- iba a darle un pequeño golpe en el hombro, algo que siempre hacíamos, en forma de broma, pero me detuvo el brazo y me empujo lejos de ella, al menos no me lanzo por los aires.

-No te atrevas a tocarme.

-¿Alice que pasa contigo? ¡Deberías ser feliz! Estamos vivos, sobrevivimos a esos grandulones- miro hacia otro lado sin mostrar interés alguno- Vamos Alice, la vida te dio mas vida y en vez de estar con el hombre que amas y disfrutándolo, estas aquí sentada enojada con no se cuantos seres vivos y no vivos del planeta, ni siquiera te haz cambiado de ropa- al menos no traia la que estaba desgarrada-ve y besa al amor de tu existencia- dije con aire dramático-Jasper-finalice aun mas dramático.

-¿Y quien te dijo que lo amo? ¿Qué demonios me interesa la ropa idiota?

Carlisle POV

-¡Esa cosa no es Alice!- grito Emmett cuando salió de la habitación en la que estaba Alice, todos habíamos escuchado lo que había pasado ahí, Jasper ahora estaba callado- Solo mirenla, esta como… poseída…

-Emmett no alucines, esto no es un juego, algo serio le pasa a Alice, y tu bromeando como si nada- le dijo Bella.

-Mama, porfavor quedate con Nessie, y no se separen de Jake- Esme y Jake se llevaron a Nessie preocupados, vi a Edward caminar hacia la habitación en donde estaba Alice, seria la primera vez que tratara de hablar con ella desde el ataque, ¿A caso ya se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedia?

-¿Edward?- le llame.

-Solo espera, dijo antes de darse la vuelta para entrar con Alice.

-¿Y que esperas que haga? ¿Que me deprima a estado zombie? Eso se lo dejo a cursis como tu y Edward- de nuevo Emmett me saco de mis pensamientos, genial, ahora veía que pasaba, Jasper de nuevo sin controlar las emociones, bueno, como esperaba que lo hiciera si, su vida se estaría desmoronando ahora que Alice había dicho eso… pero ¿Por qué lo diría?

-¿Y tu quien te crees para criticarnos?- Bella camino hacia Emmett tratando de intimidarlo, y en menos de un segundo, Rose ya estaba en medio de los dos- ¿Qué esperas? ¿Que nos ocupemos como lo hacen ustedes dos todas las noches?

-Vivimos la vida hermana- dijo Emmett burlándose.

-No es nuestra culpa que Edward no tenga instinto sexual.

Y ahí van de nuevo, la platica de sexo, al menos Nessie no estaba presente.

Seguian peleando por tonterías cuando me concentre en Edward y Alice, tal vez podría escucharlos.

-¿Es enserio? ¿Tienes idea de lo que pasaria?- le reprochaba Edward- ¿Alice?-pude escuchar pasos de los dos-¿Alice que estas…- la pregunta se vio interrumpida cuando el sonido de vidrios rompiéndose resonó por todos lados.

Corrimos a ver que pasaba, incluso Esme, Jake y Nessie habían venido a ver que pasaba.

Nuestras ventanas que eran tan grandes que ocupaban casi toda la pared, estaban hechas pedazos, Alice estaba parada frente a la ventana, se dio la vuelta para encararnos, nos miraba con furia, se puso detrás del piano de cola, y lo empujo contra nosotros, me puse frente a este para que no llegara mas lejos, Edward salto desde abajo, ya que había caído por la ventana, asi que Alice lo había lanzado… trato de atacar a Alice por la espalda, pero ella se volteo sorprendiéndolo y arremetió contra el, salieron volando por la ventana, corri para ver que sucedia, Alice tomo del cuello a Edward y lo empujo contra un árbol y entonces mordió su cuello, Edward grito de dolor y Alice lo dejo caer, mientras el se retorcía en el suelo gritando. Mi mirada se encontró con la de Alice una sonrisa burlona fue lo que me dedico.

Emmett salto por la ventana y corrió hacia Alice, iba a saltar contra ella cuando Jasper salió por la ventana también y se puso en medio de los dos, ¿Aun viendo la situación no nos permitiría acercarnos a ella?

Alice tomo a Jasper por la espalda, y lo lanzo contra Emmett, y de entre los arboles, salió Kate, tomo las manos de Jasper y Emmett en el suelo y comenzó a usar su voltaje contra ellos, Bella uso su escudo con ellos, pero Alice se dio cuenta y empezaron a pelear, Alice lanzaba a Bella en segundos, no le permitia ni siquiera levantarse cuando la atacaba de nuevo, trate de inmovilizarla pero entonces todo a mi alrededor cambio, no era Alice a quien sostenía, era Esme, y la estaba matando, la solte de inmediato y un golpe llego a mi despertándome, Zafrina estaba frente a mi, y Alice había vuelto a luchar con Bella, comencé a ver a Esme de nuevo cuando una ráfaga de aire cruzo frente a mi, derribando a Zafrina, quien ahora luchaba con Eleazar, mire a mi alrededor, todo el clan de Denali estaba ahí, un enorme fuego se encendio en medio de la pelea, ¿Benjamin? Comenzó a rodearnos a todos, estábamos atrapados y Alice, Kate, Zafrina, Benjamin y ahora Edward nos miraban con despecho, se dieron la vuelta y corrieron hacia lo profundo del bosque.


	4. Chapter 4: Creando planes

Hola amigas twihards :D gracias por seguir leyendo la historia y gracias a todas las que marcaron como favorita y ahora siguen la historia, por favor dejenme saber que les parecio :D dejen sus reviews :D  
-Karlis Cullen-

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**"Creando planes"**

**Carlisle POV**

Apenas logramos salir de ese anillo de fuego en el que Benjamin nos había metido, y al salir nos encontramos con Zenna y Kachiri y con Amun, Tia y Kebi.

-Carlisle, amigo, me disculpo por lo que sucedió con Kate- me dijo Eleazar, Garrett estaba a su lado, ahora era pareja de Kate.

-Eleazar, tal vez deberíamos seguirla- le dijo Garrett.

-Llevamos días corriendo, si cazar, tal vez deberíamos hablar con los Cullen, y al parecer ellos tienen el mismo problema-dijo la ultima frase refiriéndose a los otros clanes que estaban ahí.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso con Kate?-pregunto Jasper.

-No sabemos- dijo Tanya- ella salió a cazar, cuando regreso estaba muy rara, no quería ver a nadie, y un dia solo salió corriendo de la casa, fuimos detrás de ella, pero no pensamos que llegaría tan lejos.

-Lo mismo paso con Benjamin- dijo Tia sollozando, mire a las amazonas.

-Igual con Zafrina.

-Alice y Emmett fueron atacados hace unos días, y hace un rato, Alice mordió a Edward…

-¿Entonces todo esto es por la mordida?- pregunto Jasper- Carlisle, la mordida de Alice estaba negra.

-No lo se…

-Creo que deberíamos ir tras ellos, no se han alejado demasiado- dijo Emmett, todos estuvimos de acuerdo, nos apresuramos a correr.

Corrimos dia y noche por días, no se detenían por nada y nosotros tampoco, cazabamos mientras seguíamos corriendo, era un poco incomodo cargar a tu presa mientras seguías corriendo pero aun asi, no nos detendríamos.

-Deberiamos atraparlos- dijo Emmett.

-No podemos arriesgarnos a pelear de nuevo- le contesto Amun- No queremos que alguien salga lastimado.

-Tal vez solo tratar de inmovilizarlos- dijo Tanya.

-No podríamos atraparlos- dijo Jasper- todos tienen poderes que pueden usar en contra de nosotros.

-Jasper tiene razón- dijo Eleazar.

-Tal vez lo mejor sea ver a donde se dirigen- dijo Carmen.

-Creo que es nuestra mejor opción por ahora- dije yo.

-Pero ni siquiera sabemos a donde van- dijo Kachiri.

-Alice menciono algo sobre los vulturi antes de que todo esto pasara- dijo Jasper.

-¿Asi que tratan de obtener sus poderes?- pregunto Tia preocupada.

-Lo mas probable…Carlisle necesitamos un plan- me dijo Eleazar.

-¿Y de que nos sirve un plan si ellos quieren estar del lado de los vulturi?- dijo Jacob.

-En realidad no quieren hacerlo perro- le dijo Rose enojada- ¿Qué acaso no prestas atención?

-Jake, todo es por la mordida- le dijo Esme dulcemente, la tristeza me invadió por completo al mirarla, si esto no salía bien, perdería a dos de sus hijos.

-¡Exacto! Y ahora están como poseídos- dijo Emmett.

Seguimos corriendo por unos días mas, hasta que llegamos a las fronteras de Italia y nos detuvimos.

-Bueno ahora no hay menor duda de a donde se dirigían- dijo Tanya, todos nos detuvimos.

-¿Y ahora que?- me pregunto Rosalie.

-Deberiamos ir a arrancarles la cabeza a esos vulturi- dijo Garret.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo, el problema es que saben exactamente lo que planeamos-dijo Jasper.

-Estariamos inmediatamente condenados si hacemos algo- dijo Kebi.

-No podemos permitir que se unan a ellos- dijo Esme- No inconscientemente.

**Aro POV**

Esperaba en la sala principal del palacio, impacientemente, ya deberían haber llegado… esperaba que los cullen no hubiesen tenido oportunidad de hacer algo al respecto después de todo mi tesoro eran Alice y Edward, los demás eran como… moneditas coleccionables…

La puerta se abrió y entraron Dimitri y Felix seguidos por Alice, Edward, Kate, Benjamin y Zafrina con la mirada completamente vacia, como debía de ser, se pararon frente a mi e hicieron una reverencia.

-¡Mis queridos! ¡No saben cuanto los he esperado!-me acerque inmediatamente a Alice y a Edward, eran en los que mas tenia interés.

-¿No les causaron problemas?- les pregunte a Felix y a Dimitri.

-Los Cullen y sus amigos han estado siguiéndonos desde que abandonamos la casa- me dijo Edward.

-¿Pelearon?- le pregunte.

-Tuvimos que ponerlos en su lugar, pero no lastimamos a nadie como nos fue ordenado- el poder de Alessa, mi ultima adquisición, bueno ahora no era la ultima, comenzaba a fascinarme aun mas, hizo que perdieran por completo la memoria, y ahora también gracias a Chelsea que podía hacer que las relaciones personales se crearan o disolvieran, pude ponerlos a todos de mi lado, ellos me adoraban ahora.

-¿Alice? Dime querida, ¿Qué haz visto?

-Consideran atacarnos mi amo, no han establecido un plan aun.

-Quiero que estes al pendiente.

-Lo hare amo.

-¡Gianna!- la humana secretaria llego lo mas rápido posible para su velocidad humana- Muestrales a nuestros nuevos miembros su habitación.

Vi como se alejaban y Chelsea y Alessa caminaron hacia mi.

-¿Hay algún problema?- les pregunte.

-No amo- se apresuro a contestarme Alessa- hemos estado espiando a los Cullen y sus amigos, ellos ya saben lo que paso, saben que fue la mordida lo que los cambio.

-Y….

-No tardaran en darse cuenta de que destruyéndonos pueden acabar con el efecto-dijo Chelsea.

-Y por eso no se van a separar de ellos, mientras ustedes los mantengan fieles a nosotros, ellos las protegerán con sus habilidades, ningún Cullen, Denali, lobo, egipcio o amazona se les va a acercar, nos hemos quedado con las partes mas poderosas de cada clan, ademas de que los aman, jamás los asesinarían.

-No podrán terminar con mi efecto a menos que los golpeen realmente duro y yo este hecha cenizas.

-Nos aseguraremos de que eso no pase Alessa.


	5. Chapter 5: El punto ciego

Hola, gracias por seguir leyendo, de nuevo les pido que me dejen saber que les parece el capitulo en sus reviews :D disfruten el capitulo y gracias de nuevo :D

* * *

**Capitulo 5 **

**El punto ciego...**

**Carlisle POV**

-Nos aseguraremos de que eso no pase Alessa- dijo Aro, bueno al menos ahora sabíamos como terminar con su poder, Emmett y yo espiábamos desde el techo, en esa enorme cúpula de cristal se podía ver y oir todo, y lo bueno es que ellos no podían olernos y Edward estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar nuestros pensamientos.

Bajamos de la cúpula sin poder hablar aun, no podíamos arriesgarnos a que nos escucharan, le hice unas señas a Emmett para que no dijera nada y corriéramos hacia el bosque en donde estaban todos, discutiendo temas triviales de nuevo.

-¡Amigos! Ya sabemos como terminar con el efecto que mantiene a los miembros de nuestra familia en ese estado- todos guardaron silencio.

-Tenemos que asesinar a Chelsea y Alessa, y después darles una buena paliza a nuestros hermanos- dijo Emmett riendo.

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo Tia.

-¡No podemos lastimarlos!- dijo Esme.

-Nadie va a tocar a Alice- dijo Jasper enojado.

-Debe haber otra forma- dijo Bella.

-Ni siquiera nos van a dejar acercarnos- dijo Garret.

-Alessa dijo que se necesitaba un muy fuerte golpe después de asesinarla a ella para terminar por completo el efecto asi que, aunque la asesinemos, debemos hacerlo- les dije yo.

-Pero si siguen estando del otro lado, no nos van a permitir acercarnos- dijo Garret.

-Seamos honestos Carlisle jamás lo lograremos, cada uno tiene poderes que nos dejan en desventaja asi vallamos todos contra uno, Edward y Alice anticipan todos nuestros movimientos, Benjamin podría mandarnos al otro lado del mundo en un tornado o lo que sea que se le ocurra, Kate ni pensarlo, puede lanzar su voltaje contra nosotros por cada parte de su cuerpo, no podemos tocarle ni siquiera un cabello, Zafrina nos engaña con lo que quiera- dijo Eleazar.

-Parece mas que imposible, y eso sin contar a la guardia que nos va a atacar- dijo Rose.

-Aunque parezca imposible no podemos dejarlos allí-dijo Esme triste.

- Bella puede atacar a Edward, el no puede leer sus pensamientos, y Alice… Alice no puede ver a los licántropos, necesitaríamos el escudo de Bella para Kate, y Zafrina, pero Benjamin… puede que el si sea invencible- les dije yo.

-Podemos inmovilizar sus manos- dijo Tia- Podria atacarnos a todos, pero seria con segundos de diferencia.

-Carlisle, no quiero que Jake pelee- me dijo Bella- la posibilidad de que salgamos vivos de ahí es extremadamente escasa, y si todos morimos ahí, Jake es el único al que mi hija tendrá.

-Podemos llamar a la manada- se apresuro a decir Jake, Nessie estaba sentada a su lado con una expresión triste, de nuevo tendría que despedirse de sus padres y pasar por esta horrible experiencia.

-Estariamos condenándolos y lo sabes- le dijo seriamente Bella- la guardia es de aproximadamente 28 vampiros, cada uno con habilidades, mas Aro, Caius, Marcus, las esposas, y nuestros amigos ahora enemigos, y eso sin contar de que estoy segura de que Aro tiene a Alice vigilándonos, sabran cuando vayamos y te puedo asegurar que tendrán a todos sus amigos con ellos de nuevo, ¿recuerdas aquella vez en el claro? A parte de la guardia, llamaron a sus testigos, ¿Qué nos hace pensar que saldremos vivos de ahí? Solo Alice y Aro saben lo que hubiese pasado si hubiéramos peleado, y ¿Tu por que crees que se arrepintieron? Seguro Aro moriría, pero ¿Cuántos de nosotros hubiésemos muerto también para acercarnos a el por sobre su guardia y sus testigos?

-Bella tiene razón, esto será imposible- dijo Tanya-¿Qué vamos a hacer? De nada serviría entrar para morir.

-Es tu hermana la que esta ahí adentro- le dijo Garret incrédulo- y consideras a los Cullen una familia ¿no? ¿Qué hay de Alice? ¿Y Edward? Crei que vivías odiando a Bella por que amabas a Edward-Tanya abrió sus ojos como platos cuando Garret le echo esto en cara frente a todos nosotros- y Benjamin y Zafrina se convirtieron en nuestros amigos desde aquella vez.

-¡Lo se, pero solo entraríamos a morir!

-No te reconozco- le dijo enojado.

-Tal vez deberíamos seguir espiando-dijo Rosalie -asi podríamos saber algún punto débil que tengan.

-Iremos Jasper y yo- finalizo Bella.

-Alice lo sabra- le dijo Jasper.

-No si yo estoy involucrado, ire con ustedes- dijo Jacob.

-¿Qué acaso no entendiste lo que dije?- le dijo Bella rápidamente.

-Si no regresamos entonces la familia sabra que hacer, Nessie aun tendrá a sus tios y abuelos.

-De acuerdo.

**Jasper POV**

Corrimos hacia el palacio de los vulturi, y trepamos hasta la cúpula.

-¿Cómo es que los tienes de tu lado?- pregunto Athenodora a Aro.

-El poder de Alessa, no recuerdan nada, solo desde que estuvieron frente a mi, y el poder de Chelsea los hace adorarme- le contesto Aro, Bella y yo nos miramos, desesperanza era lo que teníamos en esos momentos.

Alice y Edward entraron por la puerta, y caminaban hacia Aro, Alice llevaba un vestido negro, no era entallado, con medias negras, y una gargantilla negra con el blason de los vulturi, Edward llevaba un traje negro, con una camisa roja y un collar de vulturi. Bella estaba usando su escudo asi que Edward no podría escucharnos, y con Jacob, seriamos un punto ciego para Alice.

Cuando Alice y Edward estuvieron frente a Aro.

-¿Alice? ¿Alguna novedad?- Alice sonrio, era una sonrisa macabra…

-Solo he podido ver manchas borrosas- le respondió Alice, genial, asi que no se había enterado de nada- Alice le entrego su mano a Aro, y entonces Edward y Aro le sonrieron también, Edward se dio la vuelta y salió por las puertas.

-¿Por qué crees que suceda esto?- le pregunto Aro.

-No lo se mi amo.

-Tal vez estas perdiendo tu poder- le dijo Aro carcajeándose, que se supone que haría si ella perdia su poder, tal vez se desharía de ella.

Millones de ideas sobre Alice perdiendo su poder y reacciones de Aro ante eso llegaron a mi cabeza que no me di cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo no hasta que Bella grito.

-¡Jasper!- me saco de mis pensamientos, Edward estaba parado frente a nosotros- ¡Jake vete!- Edward golpeo el cristal de la cúpula y caimos, afortunadamente Jake logro saltar a un lugar seguro antes de caer, en cuanto golpeamos el piso, Edward tomo a Bella por el cuello, y Felix y Dimitri me tomaron cada uno por los brazos.

-El licántropo escapo- le dijo Edward a Aro.

-Asi que ustedes no se dan por vencidos…

-Jamas dejaríamos a nuestra familia- le dijo Bella enojada.

-¡Alice! ¡Tienes que reaccionar! ¡Solo te están engañando!- los dos vampiros que me sujetaban, me jalaron de los brazos y me hincaron para que me callara, solo esperaban la orden de Aro de terminar conmigo, Alice frunció el ceño y rodo los ojos con indiferencia.

-¿Creyeron que no nos daríamos cuenta de que nos espiaban?

-¿Cómo lo hicieron?

-Bueno… los poderes crecen con el tiempo… se adaptan…evolucionan…

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le pregunte.

-No tengo que dar explicaciones. Alice, Edward, ya saben que hacer-les dijo, Alice me tomo por el cuello y Edward traia a Bella.

Al salir del edificio, empezaron a caminar hacia los bosques, empece a retorcerme para poder zafarme de su agarre, pero la fuerza que tenia Alice era mas de la que había tenido siempre, ni siquiera se inmutaba si usaba toda mi fuerza retorciéndome, me lanzo hacia enfrente, y después Bella cayo a mi lado.

-Vayanse- dijo Alice seriamente- llévense a todos sus amigos y no vuelvan, o serán aniquilados.

-Alice ellos te quieren engañar- le dije de nuevo, pero ni siquiera me escuchaba.

-Edward, tu puedes leer mis pensamientos, puedes ver lo que hemos vivido- le rogo Bella, Edward la tomo del cuello y la levanto.

-No creas que voy a caer ante tus engaños neófita- le dijo aun sosteniéndola en el aire.

En ese momento salió Jacob de entre los arboles y Alice se puso frente a el, Jacob salto pero Alice esquivaba todo lo que hacia, corri hacia Alice, debíamos inmovilizarla, ella me lanzo inmediatamente y cuando estaba en el suelo,ella se quedo quieta y cuando Jacob se lanzo contra ella, Alice lo golpeo aventándolo hacia Edward quien lanzo a Bella contra mi para después tomar a Jacob y lanzarlo contra nosotros

-Larguense- dijo Edward, Jacob lloraba en el suelo, ahora en su forma humana, y gritaba de dolor, los dos se dieron la vuelta y se fueron a velocidad vampirica.

**Esme POV**

Tratabamos de idear un plan cuando Bella y Jasper aparecieron de entre los arboles, Jasper traia cargando a Jacob en su forma humana, con la chamarra de Bella apenas cubriéndolo pues estaba desnudo después de transformarse, Bella y Jasper tenían la ropa medio rasgada y sucia.

-¿Qué sucedió?- les pregunto Carlisle, inmediatamente corrió hacia ellos para ayudar a Jacob.

-Nos atacaron, Alice y Edward- dijo Jasper, se notaba por completo la tristeza que le causaba si quiera pronunciar su nombre…

-¿Cómo es que se dieron cuenta?- le pregunto Eleazar.

-Alice… ya no existe punto ciego, puede ver a los licántropos, y Edward puede leer los pensamientos de Bella- una ola de desesperanza nos invadió a todos, y no fue solo por lo que Jasper sentía.

-Se los dije, no tenemos oportunidad- dijo Tanya, esta vez nadie dijo nada, todos sabíamos que con Alice siendo capaz de vernos aun con los licántropos, nada tendría sentido, ellos estarían preparados.

-Podemos sorprender a Alice, Jasper, cuando le pediste matrimonio- la tristeza nos invadió, y esto si fue por Jasper- ella no lo sabia, la sorprendiste- le dijo Carlisle.

-Podemos sorprenderla, pero nunca en combate, no tomamos desciciones, solo es instinto, asi que no hay camino borroso para ella en esa situacion, y considerando la fuerza que tienen…-dijo Jasper.

-No podemos hacer nada contra ellos- dijo Bella.

-Necesitamos asesinar a esas vampiras- dijo Emmett.

-Pero ahora son la mayor protección de Aro- le dijo Tia.

-Con Chelsea bastaría- dijo Carlisle- la guardia es leal a Aro solo por ella, si acabamos con Chelsea, muchos de la guardia abandonarían a Aro.

-Seguimos teniendo el mismo problema, no podremos acercarnos, Alice sabra que vamos- dijo Bella.

-Parece que tendremos que intentarlo, será muy arriesgado pero creo que se como hacerlo, necesitamos una hora para atacar-dijo Garret.

-¿Mañana al medio dia? Los vulturi no saldran de su palacio con el sol en su punto mas alto- dijo Bella.

-Bien, ire a cazar...-dijo sombríamente Garret.

Carlisle y yo nos miramos, el estaba acomodando los huesos de Jacob en el pasto, al menos no fue tan grave, pero ¿Por que no los asesinaron si tuvieron la oportunidad?


	6. Chapter 6: Excelente Garrett

Hola de nuevo :D jaja ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente para actualizarlo pronto :D ya estoy escribiendo el capitulo siguiente para actualizar pronto ;) espero les guste y me digan que les parecio en sus reviews, gracias de nuevo :D

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**"Excelente Garrett"**

**Rosalie POV**

Vimos a Garret alejarse, Carlisle seguía curando a Jacob, y Esme estaba ayudándolo en lo que necesitaba, ademas de que le extendió su mano a Jake para que la tomara, al menos el correspondió el gesto, lo hubiera asesinado si le hubiese hecho una grosería a Esme.

Vi a Jasper sentado en un tronco con la cabeza agachada, camine hacia el y me sente a su lado, después de todo, el y yo eramos como hermanos, literalmente, no se si había sido por que siempre eramos los Hale, hermanos mellizos, pero quería a todos mis hermanos, pero el era quien destacaba, con el sentía un lazo familiar mas estrecho.

-¿Cómo estas?- le pregunte, ya sabia la respuesta pero era una buena manera de iniciar la conversación, el solo negó con la cabeza aun agachada y sonrio levemente, pero era el tipo de sonrisa de dolor, de esas con las que tratabas de decir "estoy bien" pero en realidad te estas derrumbando lenta y dolorosamente- Vaya paliza que le dieron al perro ¿eh?

-Sigo tratando de descubrir por que no nos mataron- esa era una buena pregunta, por que solo fracturarle las patas al perro si le pudieron haber arrancado la cabeza, y no solo a el.

-Tal vez todavía hay algo bueno en ellos.

-No, Aro dijo que no pueden recordar nada, y Chelsea es la que los mantiene adorándolo, creo que es mas bien un plan de Aro.

-¿Para que querria mantener vivos a las personas que pueden potencialmente hacerlos reaccionar?

-No tengo idea… solo espero que podamos llegar hasta Chelsea antes de que lastimen a alguien.

-Lo haremos- puse mi mano en su hombro y le sonreí, el me devolvió la sonrisa.

-No se que voy a hacer si Alice no vuelve a ser ella.

-Pues no puedes ponerte de suicida como Edward…

-No quiero vivir sin ella… ni siquiera estoy seguro de poder hacerlo.

-Lo se, pero se que esto es lo que todos dicen pero es cierto, a Alice no le gustaría que hicieras tal cosa.

-A Alice le gustaría verme feliz, no triste.

-Exacto.

-Pero no puedo hacerlo- su rostro se deformo por el dolor, con el simple hecho de decir su nombre se notaba como se atoraban las palabras en su garganta- No puedo ser feliz, si ella no me dice a diario que me ama, sin que me mire, viste sus ojos, estaban llenos de furia, estaban vacios… ¿Cómo se supone que podre vivir asi? Sin que me haga reir a diario, si que me haga poner esa cara de estúpido cada vez que me mira, que me sonríe, se que no la merezco pero… no quiero, y se que no puedo vivir sin ella.

Y entonces algo nos saco de nuestra platica, una nube de fuego subió hasta el cielo y después bajo.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!-grito Emmett.

-¡Es el palacio de los vulturi!- grito Carlisle…¡Demonios! ¿Y ahora que? - ¡Vamos!

Todos corrimos por el bosque lo mas rápido que pudimos, eran casi las 2 de la madrugada, por suerte no había nadie en las calles de Volterra, hasta que nos topamos con Garrett.

-Oh gracias al cielo- dijo Garrett- ¡Rapido! Es nuestra única oportunidad de entrar.

-¡Garret que hiciste!- le grito Carmen mientras aun corriamos hacia el palacio.

-Incendie el palacio, ningún vulturi podrá escapar.

-¡Y nosotros tampoco saldremos de ahí! ¡Estas loco!- le grito Tia.

-Alice, ya se había dado cuenta de que atacaríamos mañana, nuestra familia, y la guardia mas importante estaban a punto de irse- al menos había sido buena idea, tomo por sorpresa a Alice, lo malo seria si nadie salía vivo de ahí, todos moríamos incinerados.

Llegamos a la puerta del palacio, estaba todo rodeado por fuego, pero no había nadie tratando de salir, asi que ni siquiera habían notado lo que hizo Garrett, ¿Fue demasiado tarde para cuando Alice lo vio y decidieron no acercarse?. Saltamos las llamas y entramos. Corrimos hasta la sala principal en que siempre estaban los vulturi, todo estaba hecho un desastre, y después me di cuenta del por que, toda la manada de licántropos estaba ahí, mas el clan irlandés, los rumanos, los todos los nomadas que conocíamos, incluso los amigos de Jasper, nos lanzamos a pelear inmediatamente.

**Jasper POV**

Pude localizar a Alice fácilmente, estaba peleando con dos licántropos, me limite a buscar a Chelsea y Alessa, cuando por fin las encontré, comenzó mi pelea, las dos estaban juntas, al menos el plan de Garrett había funcionado, ningún vulturi logro escapar antes de que entraramos afortunadamente Emmett se encontraba cerca, al igual que yo, con las únicas que quería pelear era con ellas, después de mirarnos por milésimas de segundos, nos lanzamos contra ellas, a velocidad vampirica, podía sentir una tremenda adoracion hacia Aro… pero sabia que todo era un engaño, que era por el poder de Chelsea y aunque me era muy difícil seguir atacando, tuve que usar toda mi fuerza para ignorar la adoracion que comenzaba a tenerles a Chelsea y Alessa.

Luchaba con Chelsea mientras Emmett atacaba a Alessa, eran buenas peleando, seguro por los entrenamientos de batalla que los vulturi tenían todos los días todo el dia, pero les era difícil esquivarnos, mas de una vez, lance a Chelsea por los aires, me sentía mal por tratar asi a una mujer pero esa cosa era el demonio que podía arrebatarme al amor de mi existencia.

Salte sobre ella, pero me empujo lejos de nuevo, se acerco a mi para atacarme de nuevo pero fui mucho mas rápido y la tome por el cuello, la levante para después azotarla contra el piso, y fue ahí donde jale su cabeza, arrancándola de su cuerpo.

-¡No!- escuche un grito, estaba seguro que era de Aro.

Me apresure a hacer lo que debía, arroje los restos de Chelsea al fuego que estaba en casi toda la sala, mire a Emmett, Alessa le estaba dando problemas, me acerque a ayudarle y la tomamos cada uno por un brazo, después de arrancárselos, Emmett le dio una patada y la dejo hincada.

-Te dije que no te acercaras a mi hermanita- estaba a punto de tomarla por la cabeza cuando ella hablo interrumpiendo su acto.

-Ella esta perdida, jamás volverá a ser la misma.

-Sabemos todo sobre tu poder, y sabemos como revertirlo- ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y le di un golpe en la cabeza, separándola de su cuerpo, de nuevo la lanzamos al fuego.

Mire por toda la habitación, algunos miembros de la guardia vulturi se habían puesto en contra de Aro, y empezaron a atacar a todo aquel que lo defendia, Aro tomo a Alice por un brazo y comenzó a jalarla hacia la puerta, ella se veía confundida.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- le pregunto ella confundida, los efectos de los poderes de Chelsea y Alessa no se irían a menos que tuviera un fuerte impacto, asi que no podía permitir que se la llevara, corri entre toda la multitud, todos luchaban con alguien, Benjamin cayo frente a mi, seguro alguien lo había lanzado.

-¡Alice!- grite mientras Aro seguía alejándose con ella, nuestras miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos y de repente todo cambio. Alice estaba frente a mi.

-¿Jasper? ¿Qué esta pasando?-me pregunto con una voz temerosa.

-¡Alice! ¿Estas bien?-me acerque a ella para abrazarla, su mirada había cambiado, era ella de nuevo- Te amo Alice, no sabes cuanto me alegra que seas tu de nuevo- le dije y después comencé a besarla, ella trataba de zafarse de mi, pero ¿Por que?


	7. Chapter 7: Nuevos aliados, nuevas op

Hola de nuevo, gracias por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews espero sigan diciendome que les parece :D, hubo dos reviews que me hicieron preguntas, asi que las contestare ahora.  
Ratn de bibliot: el efecto de Alessa no termino por que se supone que despues de matarla, debian de darles un fuerte golpe :)  
Alejandra: Los poderes de Edward y Alice aumentan en todos los sentidos, asi que si, Edward tiene ahora mas distancia para poder leer la mente, y ahora puede tambien burlar el escudo de Bella.  
Bien, **la parte en italica entre comillas, es un recuerdo de Jake**:D

* * *

**Capitulo 7 **

**"Nuevos aliados, nuevas oportunidades de lograrlo"**

**Jasper POV**

-Alice…¿Qué estas- me vi interrumpido cuando logro zafarse de mis brazos y ahora no era Alice… era ¡Emmett!

-Zafrina-dijimos Emmett y yo al mismo tiempo, mire a mi alrededor y vi a Zafrina mirándonos con una risa burlona, con Kate a su lado, se dieron la vuelta y salieron por la puerta principal, estaba a punto de seguirlas cuando Demitri y Felix se puieron frente a mi, inmediatamente Emmett salto a mi lado.

-Es demasiado tarde, se han ido- nos dijo Demitri.

-Y los dejaron aquí-dijo Emmett- parece que Aro tiene nuevos consentidos- se miraron el uno al otro, estábamos a punto de lanzarnos contra ellos.

-¡Esperen!- Dijo Felix, nos detuvimos inmediatamente- Hermano, ellos tienen razón- le dijo a Demitri- Hemos sido abandonados.

-¿De que estas hablando? Acabemos con ellos de una vez- le contesto Demitri, Emmett y yo no abandonamos nuestra posición de ataque, no confiábamos en ellos y eso podía ser una trampa para distraernos.

-Mira a tu alrededor- le dijo de nuevo Felix- Aro se ha ido, con Alice, Edward, Kate, Zafrina, ni siquiera se molesto en llevarse consigo a Caius y Marcus, ha abandonado a sus hermanos y nos ha dejado luchando con ellos para distraerlos, mientras el se aleja lo suficiente.

-Ese maldito…- Demitri abandono su posición ofensiva, asombrosamente, la mayoría de los vulturi comenzó a darse cuenta de la situacion y dejaron de pelear también, aunque de todos modos en cuanto terminamos con Chelsea la mayoría de los vulturi abandono la pelea, ya que su poder solo dependía de su vida, no como el de Alessa que tendríamos que provocar un fuerte golpe a nuestros amigos después de asesinarla para que terminara el efecto de esa bruja… Asi que la mayoría de la guardia Vulturi se mantenía fiel a Aro por Chelsea…

Pocos segundos después, no hubo absolutamente nadie peleando, se habían dado cuenta de que Aro solo los había estado usando, y no defenderían a alguien que los había traicionado.

Carlisle comenzó a hablar con ellos, a pesar de que algunos huyeron inmediatamente depues de que el efecto de Chelsea terminara, algunos otros que se quedaron desconcertados por la situacion.

-¿Qué demonios les ocurre?- Rosalie se acerco a Emmett y a mi.

-Rose, bebe, te juro que no eramos nosotros- dijo Emmett rogándole, solo Rose podía hacer que Emmett adoptara una actitud de sumiso…

-¡Jasper!- me grito furiosa-¡Besaste a mi esposo!

-Yo crei que era Alice- me excuse- Ademas el me correspondió.

-¡Solo por dos segundos!- se defendió de inmediato Emmett- Rose, yo te estaba viendo a ti, crei que Jasper eras tu.

-Si, seguro, Alice se parece demasiado a Emmett y Jasper ¡¿A mi?! ¡Emmett! eso no lo perdono.

-Rose, es solo el poder de Zafrina, te juro que eres mucho mas sexy que Jasper- rode los ojos ante la situacion…. Alice estaría demasiado divertida con lo que había pasado, definitivamente estaría riendo a carcajadas.

Camine hacia Carlisle mientras Rosalie y Emmett aun seguían discutiendo.

-Carlisle ¿Qué pasa?

-Jasper, algunos vulturi se han unido a nosotros, quieren vengarse de Aro, por haber usado a Chelsea contra ellos, obligándolos a estar en su clan, algunos otros se han ido, no quieren mas batallas, algo que me sorprendió… Jane y Alec, Aro se fue sin ellos, obviamente han ido a buscarlo inmediatamente para unirse a el, ya los conoces.

-¿Y ahora que haremos?- pregunto Bella.

-Pues… Estoy seguro de que ya han cruzado varias fronteras asi que… no tengo idea de donde pueden estar, pero tenemos a Demitri con nosotros asi que no se preocupen, Demitri es un rastreador, tengo entendido que el mejor puesto que estaba con Aro, asi que, no tardaremos en encontrarlos.

-¿Todos están bien?- le pregunte a Carlisle.

-No, algunos licántropos tienen fracturas, pero son minimas, sanaran pronto, seguro Jake ya habrá sanado…

-Deberiamos regresar, Esme estará preocupada- le dije.

**Jacob POV**

Estabamos Nessie y yo sentados en el tronco del árbol, Esme estaba dando vueltas por nuestro pequeño e improvisado campamento.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto oliendo el aire a nuestro alrededor, comenze a oler y percibi el olor de Alice, Edward, Zafrina, Kate y…. Aro… Esme y yo estábamos a metros de distancia, y corrió a velocidad vampirica en dirección al olor, logre interceptarla antes de que pudiese acercarse lo suficiente a ellos, Edward seguro ya se había dado cuenta, y Alice… no se diga los poderes de la psíquica habían aumentado y ahora podía verme… eso me dejaba indefenso… asi que ahora tenia que llevarme a la señora Cullen y Nessie a un lugar seguro.

Estaba frente a Esme.

-Jacob muévete- me dijo, ¿Desde cuando sus modales habían cambiado? ahh si desde que sus dos hijos consentidos estaban poseídos y podría decirse secuestrados, a punto de unirse a un clan para hacer cosas malas.

-Lo lamento Esme pero no puedo dejarte ir tras ellos- le dije, no estaba en mi forma licantropa, no quería asustarla, pero si debía tumbarla, lo haría.

-¡Son mis hijos!- corrió, creyo que me movería, pero entonces me transforme y chocamos, ella cayo al suelo, negué con la cabeza dándole a entender que no dejaría que se fuera- ¡Jacob!- grito antes de empezar a sollozar desconsoladamente, a pesar de que las lagrimas no salian de sus ojos, partia el alma verla de esa manera, me acerque a ella y baje mi cabeza, ella se abrazo a mi cuello mientras todavía estaba en el suelo y seguía llorando.

En ese momento odie a Alice y Edward con toda mi alma quileute, definitivamente si los tuviera frente a mi, podría ser yo quien los golpeara tan duro como habían dicho los cullen que debía hacerse para que el efecto de esa vampira pudiera desvanecerse por completo, y después de que regresaran en si, los golpearía de nuevo para que pagaran el dolor que le habían causado a Esme.

Esme… ¿Cómo es que había llegado a quererla tanto? ¡Ahora la consideraba incluso mi madre! Y es que era imposible no hacerlo cuando ella se portaba de manera tan maternal y cariñosa con todo ser vivo cerca de ella, ¡Diablos! La había visto incluso abrazar la pequeña orquídea que Alice le había regalado el dia de su aniversario como madre, ¿Quién diablos celebra eso? Alice.

_"Esme estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno para Nessie y para mi._

_-¡Mama!- Entro Alice gritando por la puerta principal, no pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que Alice estuviera frente a Esme, ella la miraba sorprendida- Espera… espera….- se notaba la impaciencia en Alice mientras veía su reloj, escondia algo con sus manos detrás de su cuerpo- ¡Si!¡Las nueve con trece minutos!- Alice saco su objeto escondido, una orquídea blanca, con detalles en gamas de ginda, desde un ginda oscuro hasta un rosado tan claro que sin nuestra vista especial, podría pasar desapercibido como blanco, estaba en una maceta negra con detalles rosados, tendio la maceta hacia Esme sonriendo de oreja a oreja._

_-¡Alice!- grito Esme emocionada y después se abrazaron, Esme estaba dándome la espalda mientras se abrazaban y Alice me veía, me quede viendo la maceta en la mesa con la boca casi abierta, era hermosa, daban ganas de llorar… sentí la mirada de Alice sobre mi, y la mire a ella, me saco la lengua ¡¿Me saco la lengua?! ¿Qué clase de niñería es esa?_

_-¡Feliz aniversario!_

_- Es hermosa Alice, muchas gracias, ¿Asumo que por eso no te vi en cuatro días?¿ A donde fuiste?_

_-La consegui en las Amazonas- dijo aun sonriendo._

_-¡Alice!- grito Emmett desde la sala- ¡Ven a ver esto!- dijo antes de carcajearse._

_-El nuevo invento de Emmett- dijo Esme…_

_Alice se retiro después de abrazar a Esme de nuevo y fue a la sala._

_-¿Es su aniversario?- pregunte tímidamente mientras Esme acomodaba su orquídea, ella me miro sonriendo._

_-Es mi aniversario de madre- dijo mirando con tanto amor a su planta que parecía un bebe, la mire confundido- A las nueve con trece minutos de este día, en 1950, Alice y yo nos conocimos, bueno, yo conocí a Alice- empezó a reír."_

En ese momento los Cullen llegaron, acompañados de muchos otros vampiros, estaban varios de los que nos habían ayudado contra los vulturi la ultima vez, que habían atestiguado, y algunos otros, de ojos rojos, y capas oscuras, el mismo estilo de ropa que había visto en Alice y Edward la otra noche.

Carlisle corrió a abrazar a su esposa mientras ella seguía sollozando en el suelo.

-¿Los atacaron?- me pregunto Carlisle, negué con la cabeza, se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido, mire a mi alrededor, y vi a Emmett y Jasper con el rostro de preocupación mas desolado que jamás los había visto tener mientras veian la escena, Rosalie estaba enfurruñada, cruzada de brazos.


	8. Chapter 8: Algo inesperado

Hola de nuevo jaja XD asi que algunas creyeron que habia terminado jaja pues no! aun faltan algunos capitulos :D gracias por seguir leyendo, este capitulo es un poco corto pero dejara la historia intrigante hasta el proximo año jaja Feliz año nuevo :D espero que sus deseos de que un vampiro les pida matrimonio se haga realidad jaja por mi parte, Jasper y yo nos iremos a isla esme a festejar la entrada de 2013 ;) Bueno espero que disfruten el capitulo y dejen sus reviews jaja nos leemos en el 2013 :D

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**"Algo inesperado"**

**Emmett POV**

Ver a Esme de esa manera solo me hacia enfurecer, no era culpa de nadie mas que de Aro ¿Qué demonios le ocurria a ese tipo? Obligar a alguien a unirse a su sucio clan de asesinos… La furia me lleno por completo, decidi darme la vuelta, no quería seguir viendo eso, la mayoría de los clanes estaban hablando entre si, incluso los vulturi o exvulturi estaban planeando algo, solo esperaba que su repentina alianza con nosotros no fuera una trampa, Caius se había ido en busca de Aro, el creía aun que todo era parte de un plan de Aro… que ingenuo… Marcus se había unido a nosotros, e incluso había convencido a una minima parte de la guardia de que se quedara con el, lo único que buscaba era venganza de Aro, y algunos de la guardia vulturi también, por haberlos mantenido unidos a el a través de Chelsea.

-Necesitamos un plan- dijo de repente Marcus, todos los vampiros ahí presentes le prestaron atención- Caius fue a unirse a Aro, asi que estoy seguro de que Aro ya sabe que nos hemos cambiado de bando.

-Aro no es nadie sin toda su guardia- dijo Demitri.

-Tienes razón pero ahora tiene a vampiros muy poderosos a su lado- dijo Felix.

-Bien, pero Benjamin regreso en si ¿No es cierto? Puede encerrar a cualquiera en una capsula de fuego- dijo Marcus.

-La cosa es que no sepan que vamos- le dijo Demitri- Alice se dara cuenta en cuanto decidamos algo y se lo dira a Aro inmediataente.

-Ella no se dio cuenta cuando incendiaron el palacio- dijo Marcus viendo a Garret.

-No fue algo que planeara- les dijo Garret- solo… pasaba por ahí, lo decidi y un segundo después le prendi fuego, no le dio tiempo de verlo y decirle a Aro para poder hacer algo.

-Entonces eso tendremos que hacer- dijo Demitri- ir sin planes… hacer todo en el momento.

-Aun asi sabra que los estamos buscando- dijo Garret derrotado.

-Si, y también sabra que no nos daremos por vencidos- les dije.

-Emmett tiene razón, Aro sabe que tenemos toda la eternidad para seguir persiguiéndolos- dijo Garret- no querra pasarse todo el tiempo huyendo ¿O si?

-Entonces no se ira sin dar una buena pelea- dijo Marcus- Demitri, necesitamos que empieces a rastrear para ponernos en marcha de una vez por todas.

**Aro POV**

Nos detuvimos en algún lugar de Inglaterra, habíamos corrido por mucho tiempo, y no nos hubiésemos detenido de no ser por que Alice me dijo que varios miembros de la guardia venían a buscarnos, quería establecer mi nuevo palacio Vulturi en alguna parte de Rusia... asi que solo habíamos venido a Inglaterra a esperar a que llegaran.

Habia perdido a Benjamin, desde que esa vampira… Tia, lo había tomado por el cuello y lo lanzo tan fuerte que lo hizo reaccionar, seguía sin explicarme el por que no se había defendido, tal vez lo sorprendió.

Mire a mis nuevos discípulos… vaya poder el que tenían, sentí una mirada sobre mi, y vi a Edward mirándome con los ojos entreabiertos.

-¿Edward?- le dije, me acerque a el para tomar sus manos.

-¿Asi que un golpe para hacerlo reaccionar?

-Ahh Edward, solo… estaba pensando, en que tal vez el golpe le afecto a Benjamin, y por eso ahora esta con ellos.

-Seguro- dijo aun no muy convencido... fue a sentarse a un lado de Alice, a ella la tenia todo el tiempo vigilando, su mirada estaba como siempre perdida.

En cuanto Edward se sento, Alice salió de su visión, y lo miro, no dejaban de mirarse, Alice tuvo una mirada confundida de repente, estaban teniendo una de sus charlas mentales, si Edward se decidia a decirle algo, ella lo veía, le contestaba en su mente y repetían el proceso, era fascinante, pero no era tan fascinante la manera en la que yo no estaba al tanto de todo lo que se decían.

Edward sabia que algo estaba sucediendo, no podía darse cuenta de la situacion por completo por que el poder de Alessa seguía aun presente, hasta que lo golpearan se daría cuenta de todo y entonces seria mi fin, por que aun con el poder de Alessa, Alice confiaba en el, no sabia por que, pero seguían teniendo esa hermandad…

-Mi amo- Edward me saco de mis pensamientos, vi a Alice, ella estaba viendo algo de nuevo- Alice ha visto que la guardia esta a poco menos de unas horas.

-Bien, seguiremos esperando, ¿Algo nuevo de los Cullen?

-No, siguen en Italia, aun sin tomar alguna decisión.

-Bien.

-Ahora, si me lo permite, he leído los pensamientos de unos nomadas cerca- Ohh asi que de eso era la charla mental… Edward asintió ante mis pensamientos.

-Esta bien, encárgate de ellos, no pueden revelar nuestra posición.

Edward se dio la vuelta y se perdió entre los arboles, mire a Kate y Zafrina,todo estaba bajo control…

**Jasper POV**

Demitri nos había llevado hasta alguna parte de Inglaterra, sabia perfectamente en donde estaban con solo olerlos, admiraba su poder de rastrear, aun asi nos habíamos quedado un poco lejos para que no se dieran cuenta de nuestra presencia, aunque conociendo a Alice, sabria todo…

De nuevo teníamos algún tipo de campamento, no para nosotros, sino para Nessie y los licántropos, después de todo, ellos tenían una parte humana, se encontraban descansando mientras nosotros hablábamos entre nosotros, Esme se encontraba mejor, totalmente gracias a mi poder, nadie había sido capaz de consolarla, y yo no dejaba de mandarle olas de tranquilidad para que no recayera en su profunda tristeza.

-¿Edward?- dijo Bella sorprendida, me saco de mis pensamientos, Bella trato de caminar hacia Edward, pero no paso ni un segundo cuando Emmett y yo estábamos a su lado, la tome de un brazo sin moverla pero dándole a entender que no era buena idea acercarse- Edward… ¿Qué haces aquí?


	9. Chapter 9: Regreso

Saludos amigas twihard :D gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus deseos en los reviews, igualmente les deseo un feliz años nuevo :D jaja y bueno despues de dejarlas intrigadas jaja aqui esta el siguiente capitulo ;) espero les guste y me digan ue les parece en sus reviews :D

* * *

**Capitulo 9 **

**"Regreso"**

**Aro POV**

-Estan por llegar- me dijo Alice- en aproximadamente diez minutos.

-Bien, ¿Hay algún peligro?

-No lo se, ellos… siguen cambiando de opinión, quieren atacarnos, piensan pedir explicaciones de por que fueron abandonados…. Quieren unirse sin importar lo que paso… No saben que quieren hacer.

-Quiero que te enfoques por completo en ellos, necesitaremos saber si querrán atacarnos a tiempo asi que, olvida todo lo demás y mantenme al tanto.

**Jasper POV**

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le dijo Emmett, bien al menos se había detenido a hablar antes de lanzarse sobre el.

-Golpeenme- de acuerdo, eso si que me tomo por sorpresa, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?- He leído los pensamientos de Aro- dijo mirándome, me había contestado, sentimientos de felicidad provenían de Bella- No confio en ustedes, solo necesito asegurarme de eso.

-Asi que lo sabes, sabes que con un golpe el efecto de Alessa terminara- le dijo Bella feliz.

-No estoy seguro de nada, y creo que deberían saber que si esto no funciona y siguen detrás de nosotros por toda la eternidad, yo mismo terminare con ustedes, con cada uno...

-Yo lo hago- se ofreció inmediatamente Emmet sonriendo- Pagaras por todas hermanito- le dijo rebosante de felicidad, Edward solo lo miro entre enojado y confundido.

-Yo lo hare, yo soy mas fuerte- Emmett se entristeció después de todo su orgullo había sido herido cada dia desde que Bella lo derroto.

-Que le duela Bella- le dije un poco divertido.

Bella avanzo hasta Edward, lo tomo por los pies y lo levanto en el aire, dio una vuelta con el y después lo estampo contra una roca.

-OHHH- gritamos Emmett y yo, hubiésemos estallado en carcajadas de no ser por que no sabíamos si había funcionado.

Edward se quedo en el piso sin moverse con los ojos completamente abiertos por varios segundos estaba como aturdido, vaya golpe… demonios… y ese golpe tendría que recibir Alice, ¿Cómo iba a permitir que alguien le hiciera eso? "Tiene que pasar por eso Jasper" me dije a mi mismo… pero… a quien engañaba, moriría solo de ver que alguien la tocara…

-Tendras que soportarlo- me dijo Edward, genial, había funcionado, negué con la cabeza sonriendo, me ponía feliz el que Edward hubiera regresado en si, no solo por que era mi hermano y hubiese dejado a su esposa e hija, sino por que me daba nuevas esperanzas para recuperar a Alice- Lo haremos- finalizo.

-Hermano, me tenias preocupado- le dijo Emmett con un tono de comedia

-Emmett- dijo incrédulo Edward- ideaste mas de 100 maneras de golpearme.

-Eso es por que deseaba con toda mi alma de oso que regresaras, ¿Qué seria de nosotros?- paso un brazo sobre mis hombros- sin nuestro hermano pequeño.

-Mas bien sin su juguete- Edward se levanto del suelo- En la familia soy el mas grande.

-Espiritualmente eres el bebe- le dije yo, todos estallamos en carcajadas.

-Eres mi bebe- Esme llego de repente, no la vimos venir cuando incluso choco contra Edward abrazandolo, Emmett y yo nos cruzamos de brazos, exagerábamos la situacion pero siempre era divertido hacer el papel de hermanos celosos, aunque nadie estaba celoso cuando Esme sobreprotegía a alguno de nosotros- Los amo a todos- jalo a Edward consigo y nos unió a su abrazo, estar tan pegados nos ponía incomodos, el rostro de Emmett y Edward y el mio estaban a centímetros, Esme sabia que estábamos incomodos, nos hacia pagar por el berrinche…

**Edward POV**

-No podía recordar nada- empece a explicar mi historia cuando Carlisle me lo pidió- De hecho, recuerdo que Alice estaba frente a mi, y después estaba frente a Aro, no se como llegamos hasta ahí.

-¿Y que no pensaban? ¿Por qué hasta ahora te diste cuenta de los pensamientos de Aro?- le pregunto Rosalie.

-Realmente no tengo idea, era como amar a Aro, lo adoraba para ser exactos, y fue cuando asesinaron a esas vampiras que sus pensamientos de amor hacia nuestros poderes y después dijo algo sobre un golpe y Benjamin.

-¿Y Alice?- pregunto Jasper, estaba demasiado preocupado.

-Alice no tiene manera de darse cuenta de la situacion, si ella no decide escucharnos, no sabra lo que pasaría.

-Pero ella sabe que viniste ¿No?

-No, ella no tiene idea, de hecho si había unos nomadas cuando me fui, pero entonces escuche sus pensamientos, y estaban hablando del mismo golpe y escuche a Benjamin.

-Pero sabe que cambiaste ¿No?

-Aun puedo leer sus pensamientos, y lo ultimo que vio de mi, fue encontrándome con esos nomadas, por que pensaba hacerlo, pero después, Aro la puso a ver solo a la guardia que va en dirección a ellos, Aro cree que suponen un peligro, y de hecho consideran vengarse.

-Entonces van a pelear, tal vez deberíamos ir- dijo Jasper, de hecho lo que le preocuba era que tocaran a Alice.

-Jasper, ellos no se van a acercar a ella, Aro jamás lo permitiría, y estamos hablando de Alice, ¿Cuando la ha vencido alguien?… solo los licántropos, y ahora puede ver cada movimiento suyo.

-¿Y entonces que vamos a hacer?- pregunto Emmett.

-Por ahora nada, necesitamos saber que hara la guardia, y… Alice confia en mi, no podre convencerla de dejar a Aro, después de todo, el efecto no ha terminado, pero… podría al menos meterle la misma duda que yo tenia en la cabeza, y tal vez, y estamos hablando de una posibilidad de una en un millón, dejara que alguien si quiera se le acerque.

-Pero tu podrías sorprenderla- me dijo Esme.

-No mientras Aro este frente a mi, nos mataria a los dos inmediatamente.

-Pero nosotros estaremos ahí- me dijo de nuevo tomando mi mano.

-No Esme, debo regresar con Aro.

-¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando?- me pregunto Bella preocupada.

-Alice no se ha dado cuenta de que vine, y mucho menos de que cambie, regresar es la única manera en que seguirá confiando en mi, y Aro… esta demasiado cegado con la idea de tenernos a todos nosotros que es muy fácil engañarlo, en cuanto a Kate, y Zafrina… bastara un torbellino para Kate, Benjamin podría hacerlo, puede envolverla en una corriente de aire y lanzarla… y Zafrina… ella si puede ser sorprendida…

Yo sabia cual era el punto débil de cada una, y la que mas me preocupaba era Alice, no solo por que era mi hermana, sino por que literalmente no dejaba que alguien se le acercara a menos que supiera por completo que no tenia intenciones de atacarla.

-Asi, que ahora debo irme, según Alice, la guardia esta por llegar, de hecho pasaran por aquí, asi que deberían irse, Aro quiere establecerse en Rusia, asi que nos veremos alla.

-Deberias al menos ver a Nessie- me dijo Bella.

-No, no la despiertes, no estoy seguro de que esto funcione… y no quiero que se haga falsas esperanzas- me levante dispuesto a irme "Te amo" pensó Bella, la mire una ultima vez y después me fui.


	10. Chapter 10: Depuracion Vulturi

Saludos amigas twihards :D gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews y buenos deseos :) nuevamente les digo que igualmente deseo que tengan un buen año;) Jaja y bueno aqui esta el siguiente capitulo espero que lo disfruten :D

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

**"Depuracion de vulturi"**

**Edward POV**

Alice seguía sentada en el mismo tronco que cuando me había ido, y no paraba de vigilar los movimientos de los vulturi, revise en sus pensamientos, seguía pensando que fui por los nomadas, y no sabia nada de mi encuentro con nuestra familia.

-Edward- me saludo Aro.

-Mi amo- hice una reverencia lleno de furia, como es posible que hubiese estado tan hipnotizado que no me importaba hacer eso- Me he encontrado con los pensamientos de la guardia.

-Alice dice que no han decidido nada.

-No lo han hecho.

-Quiero que se mantengan alerta- nos dijo a todos, Alice salió de su visión, Zafrina y Kate asintieron.

-Estaran aquí en unos pocos segundos- le susurro Alice después de que Aro se colocase a su lado.

Y asi fue…

Vi un monton de capas negras salir de entre los arboles, Jane, Alec, Caius y Afton los encabezaban, Afton fue quien capto mi atención, no le importaba el por que Aro los había dejado, de hecho lo único que quería era venganza por el asesinato de Chelsea…. Y para colmo sabia que mi hermano Jasper había sido el responsable de la muerte de su pareja, quería asesinar a Jasper…

-Mis queridos amigos- dijo Aro con ese estúpido tono de toda la vida… como si estuviera feliz…

-Nos dejaste- le espeto Jane de inmediato enfurecida.

-Jane- Caius puso una mano en su hombro tratando de calmarla- Hermano, ¿Pero que fue lo que paso? ¿Es que acaso ya no te importamos y nos dejaste luchando contra los Cullen y sus aliados para que tu pudieses huir con su familia?

-Claro que no, Alice me dijo que todos ustedes saldrían con bien de la situacion, y no me podía arriesgar a que mis nuevas adquisiciones volviesen en si- lei los pensamientos de mis Alice, Kate y Zafrina ante ese comentario, sabían que algo tramaba pero sin embargo no podían pensar que Aro estaba haciendo eso, seguían adorándolo…. Y bajo los efectos de Alessa- ¿No es cierto Alice?

-Lo es mi amo- eso no tenia nada de cierto, Alice de hecho le había dicho que había una posibilidad de que Caius muriera, y a Aro le fascinaba la idea de comenzar un nuevo legado teniendo el todo el poder, sin tener que compartirlo con sus hermanos, pero Alice lo apoyaba, también había visto que si la guardia y Caius se enteraban de eso, no tardarían en atacarnos, y Aro podría salir herido.

Mire a Renata, ella si que estaba furiosa, y era obvio, después de tantos años, ella podía escudarse a si misma y a otros, y aturdir a cualquiera que intentara pasar el escudo, había sido algún tipo de guardespaldas para Aro desde siglos atrás, y estaba consternada con el hecho de que Aro la dejo, sin protección después de que ella lo había protegido con su vida en demasiadas batallas, me preocupo el hecho de que ella pudiera unirse a su nuevo clan y cuando mi familia atacara, escudara a Aro, podría aturdir a alguien lo suficiente como para que algún otro vulturi lo asesinara de inmediato, no expondría a mi familia a eso…

-¿Incluso a nosotras?- le pregunto Sulpicia a Aro, esto se pondría bueno, Sulpicia era esposa de Aro, mas por conveniencia para el, pero ella realmente lo amaba, pero igual estaba furiosa por que la atención y protección de Aro había estado por completo con Alice desde que habíamos llegado, bien podía recordar esos momentos, la verdad es que yo no estaba pensando en nada mas que en cuanto amaba a Aro y complacerlo… que idiota…

-Amor- Aro se acerco a su esposa- Ustedes estarían mas a salvo que cualquier otro, están mas protegidas que cualquiera de nosotros.

-Yo no diría eso- dijo viendo inmediatamente a Alice, con un odio que podía verse a millas… Aro le tomo la mano, ella pensó que era por amor pero la verdad es que trataba de leer sus pensamientos desde que vio a Alice con tanto odio.

Sulpicia ideaba un millón de maneras de poder asesinar a Alice, estaba mas que celosa, y creía que asesinarla estará fácil, y que Aro no la castigaría por eso, después de todo era su esposa y la amaba ¿No? Aro se dio cuenta de los planes de su esposa.

"Edward, quiero que leas sus pensamientos, de cada uno, y me digas acerca de la lealtad que me tienen" pensó Aro, asentí mirándolo, de hecho me convenia y a toda mi familia también lo que estaba pasando, era fácil mentirle a Aro, de hecho Alice me había enseñado como, lo malo es que ella sabia mentirme a mi también…

Y en vista de que Aro estaba cegado de felicidad por tener tanto poder, con nosotros a su lado, y deshacerse de sus hermanos, no se daría cuenta de que volvi en mi, si yo me enfocaba en solo decirle cuantos de su guardia querían traicionarlo, eso lo mantendría ocupado y furioso.

Analice los pensamientos de cada uno, y me puse de lado de Aro para decirle los nombres y pensamientos de cada uno de los traicioneros.

Aro no asesino a muchos, la mayoría segua siendo lear, termino con Renata, y al parecer fue quien mas le costo asesinar, sentí esperanza, eso nos daba mas oportunidades de ganar una batalla contra ellos, a pesar de que seguían superándonos en numero, Sulpicia lo miraba inexpresivamente, Aro seguía debatiéndose en lo que haría con ella.

Aro me miro y me acerque a el, le extendi mi mano, y le dije lo que ella pensaba hacer con Alice, era claro que Alice jamás le permitiría acercarse, pero por los pensamientos de Aro, el no quería que Alice estuviera en el mas minimo peligro.

Fue hasta Sulpicia y cuando estuvo frente a ella, me sentí mal por lo que había hecho, pero yo tampoco permitiría que mi hermana corriera peligro.

-Te dare una oportunidad de pensarlo bien Sulpicia- le dijo Aro seriamente- No vas a acercarte a ella- Sulpicia comprendió de inmediato a quien se refería, lo supe por sus pensamientos.

-¿De que estas hablando? ¿Acaso la prefieres a ella que a mi?- bien, parece que esto se convertiría en una escena de celos, y Aro también lo supo.

-Ella ha sido mi deseo desde que supe que existía- de acuerdo eso si que era muy raro… Aro estaba obsesionado con Alice y eso era una ventaja y un verdadero problema, por una parte, nadie le haría daño a mi hermana mientras siguiera en su trance, pero… Aro jamás dejaría ir a Alice, y vaya que habíamos visto demasiados intentos de tenerla en su poder, no creía que este seria el ultimo, a Jasper le interesaría saber esto, seguro terminara de inmediato con Aro- Asi que lo siento mucho Sulpicia- me saco de mis pensamientos, después, Aro le arranco la cabeza sin pensarlo, y empezó a lanzar los cuerpos desmembrados al fuego- Bien, ahora sabemos quien es leal, debemos ir a establecer nuestro nuevo lugar.

-Afton quiero que nos mantengas a todos invisibles, los Cullen están cerca y no quiero que nos vean- el poder de Afton creaba cierto tipo de invisibilidad, aun asi, si alguien se concentraba lo suficiente, podía verlo fácilmente.

-Claro que si señor- le dijo obedientemente, "Aunque nada me gustaría mas que enfrentarme a esos sucios Cullen, y darle su merecido a ese tipo" pensó, refiriéndose a Jasper.


	11. Chapter 11: Comenzando el plan

Hola twihards :D gracias por seguir leyendo :) y por sus reviews espero que me sigan diciendo que les parece el capitulo :D jaja pero bueno, espero que lo disfruten :O

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

**"Comenzando el plan"**

**Edward POV**

Llegamos a algún lugar de Rusia, era invierno asi que estaba nevando, me moria de sed, pero no podía cazar frente a todos estos vulturi, en primera por que tendría que cazar animales y lo mas importante era que bajo el poder de Alessa, no teníamos que cazar, no teníamos sed lo que nos hacia mucho mas fuertes, mi única ventaja era que bajo su poder mis ojos eran negros, y con la sed, seguían negros.

Habia un palacio enorme frente a nosotros.

-¡Hermanos! ¡Hemos llegado a nuestro nuevo hogar!- grito felizmente Aro.

-¿Cómo es que esta construido?- pregunto enojado Caius- ¿Llevabas tiempo planeando esto?

-Ahh…. Si hermano, yo… eh… quería que fuese una sorpresa, y en vista de que nuestro antiguo hogar fue incinerado- gruñidos provenían de la poca guardia que quedaba- la mudanza se ha adelantado y he estado reclutando algunos vampiros, hay al menos 30 nuevos miembros que se unirán a nosotros, te lo repito, quería que fuera una sorpresa- "Es eso, o no planeabas compartirlo" pensó Caius.

Entramos al palacio, era prácticamente igual al anterior, solo que mucho mas grande, algunos sirvientes humanos nos guiaron a cada uno a lo que seria nuestra habitación, no para dormir, sino para cosas escenciales, solo contaban con un baño con solo una ducha, un armario, y un sofá.

Pero fue Aro personalmente quien llevo a Alice, sus habitaciones estaban una junto a la otra, o mas bien debería decir suites, todo era en terciopelo negro, rojo y dorado, y eran de un tamaño descomunal, eran demasiado goticas y extravagantes, había adornos de oro por todas partes, y pinturas horribles, de asesinatos , gente muerta… definitivamente no era Alice, si Alice hubiera visto eso, su corazón hubise vuelto a latir para detenerse segundos después, "Es horrible" pense, Alice diría lo mismo e incluso podía imaginarla parloteando sobre cuantas cosas podía hacer para arreglarla.

Lei los pensamientos de mi familia, era lo único bueno que había pasado desde el ataque en el bosque a mis hermanos, mis poderes habían crecido en todos los aspectos y me era fácil leer los pensamientos de toda mi familia y amigos aunque estuvieran a millas de distancia, y ahora sabia exactamente lo que sucedia, era como… estar en mas de un lugar al mismo tiempo.

Note que Aro salía de la habitación de Alice, dejándola sola por completo, y planeaba ir a ver a Caius para discutir si debían asesinar a mi familia y sus nuevos aliados incluyendo antiguos miembros vulturi con sed de venganza, al parecer Caius estaba de acuerdo en que una guerra seria una buena opción.

Entre a la habitación de Alice, olia a oro… Alice estaba sentada en una cama matrimonial de tercipelo rojo, ¿Para que demonios Aro había puesto una cama en su habitación? Esto se estaba saliendo de control, debía sacar a Alice de ahí cuanto antes.

-Alice- la salude, ella me miro, podía recordar de cuando Alessa vivía que su mirada estaba llena de furia, algo macabro, y ahora eran inexpresivos, tal vez un poco de confusión, le llamaba la atención el hecho de que no recordaba nada antes de estar frente a Aro, pero por el efecto de Chelsea, no llegaba a ningún tipo de conclusion.

-El armario es al menos diez metros mas grande que la habitación- me dijo aun sentada en la cama, yo era el único con el que hablaba ademas de Aro, y cuando este se lo ordenaba, con algún otro vulturi, pero conmigo hablaba, aun cuando estábamos bajo el poder de Alessa y Chelsea, después de todo, siempre habíamos tenido una conexion especial, supongo que era algo difícil de romper.

-Y… ¿Eso es bueno?

-Aro dijo que sabia cuanto me gustaba la ropa, asi que esta lleno de ropa sufieciente para que cinco personas se vistan por veinte años con una prenda diferente cada dia, pero lo cierto es que… no recuerdo nada, yo… no se quien soy…

-¿A que te refieres Alice?- me sente a su lado.

-A que no se nada en absoluto de mi, Aro me dijo que no recuerdo nada por que los Cullen tienen poderes y un tal Jasper y yo peleamos, y el tenia el poder de borrar todos los recuerdos- la furia me embargo por completo… ese desgraciado… me las pagaría, una por una…

-¿Y le crees?

-Creo que me dice la verdad… me dijo que el y yo llevábamos siglos juntos, y lo primero que recuerdo es estar frente a el.

-Entiendo, ¿Haz sabido algo de los Cullen?

-Estan decididos a pelear, o molestarnos toda la eternidad, pero definitivamente no piensan retirarse.

-Sigo sin entender por que pelean- le dije inocentemente, mi plan empezaba ahora, era mi hermana y haría todo lo posible por zafarla de ese idiota… que ahora incluso se aprovechaba de la situacion para acercarse de toda sucia, asquerosa y enferma manera a mi hermana.

-Quieren el poder de Aro, eso es obvio.

-Pero, Aro dijo que los Cullen son muy poderosos ¿No? Y Aro, no tiene poder alguno…

-Eso es cierto… la verdad es que pienso que son muy raros.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno cuando estábamos peleando en el antiguo palacio, y Aro quería sacarme de ahí- dijo esto ultimo con tanta adoracion a su "Amo"- ese tipo, Jasper corrió detrás de nosotros gritando mi nombre, hasta que beso a otro tipo con cara de oso- ¿Cara de oso? Eso le decía Alice a Emmett siempre que el la llamaba duendecilla- y le dijo "Te amo Alice, no sabes cuanto me alegra que seas tu de nuevo" he estado dándole vueltas al asunto desde entonces, ¿Por que me despojaría de todos mis recuerdos?- y yo no me había enterado que había estado pensando en eso, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de saber a que golpe se refería Aro y después mi familia, hasta que me dije a mi mismo que no perdería nada si me golpeaban, me quitaría la duda, y después acabaría con ellos- Aro dijo que Jasper me había quitado la memoria para que me fuera con el y me olvidara de Aro, que Jasper solo trataba de engañarme.

-Sabes Alice, note algo extraño en Benjamin.

-Nos traiciono…

-No lo se… le dieron un golpe muy fuerte, y al siguiente segundo estaba besándose con una vampira, y repitiéndole que la amaba, y pude notar mucho alivio y felicidad en el.

-¿Un golpe? Tal vez es alguno de los poderes de los Cullen y todos esos clanes que han traido para pelear con nosotros, incluso han convencido a Marcus y parte de la guardia de pelear junto a ellos, tal vez es ese Jasper el que lo dejo sin recuerdos a el también e hicieron lo que querían hacer conmigo.

-No lo se… después de todo, tu estas confundida por no recordar nada, y el… el estaba muy feliz, y pude leer sus pensamientos, varios momentos con esa vampira, momentos que claramente eran de siglos atrás- se quedo callada, mi hermana siempre había sido testaruda pero muy inteligente… sabia lo que le convenia…

-Tal vez deberíamos dejar que los Cullen nos dieran una paliza para ver que pasa, tal vez recuerde mi vida con Aro- empezó a reir, fue una broma pero tal como lo pensaba, una visión llego a ella, ella corria hacia Jasper y saltaba sobre el, sosteniéndose con sus piernas en la cintura de Jasper, dándole altura para besarlo, y se besaban con mucha pasión, urgencia… y amor… Salio de su visión y me miro confundida.

-Creo que Jasper lograra engañarme- dijo asustada- debo decirle a Aro, se levanto de la cama y se dirigía a la puerta cuando la tome por un brazo deteniéndola.

-No, por una milésima de segundo consideraste dejarte golpear,¿Y si eso es lo que pasaría si lo hicieras? Tal vez Aro es quien nos esta engañando y no los Cullen.

-No lo había pensado de esa manera…

-Han tenido mucha insistencia ¿No lo crees? Isabella dijo que eramos familia y que no se darían por vencidos, y después Jasper te dice que te ama… creo que eso ya no es obsesion…

-Yo….

Aro entro de repente a la habitación.


	12. Chapter 12:La traicion

Jajaja que las deje intrigadas? bueno pues aqui esta el siguiente capitulo :D jajaja XD gracias por seguir leyendo y de nuevo les digo que espero que me digan que les parecio jajaja XD

* * *

**Capitulo 12 **

**"La traicion"**

**Edward POV**

No pude leer los pensamientos de Aro, me estaba bloqueando, me tense un poco ante la situacion.

-Edward, ¿Por qué no esperas en la sala principal?- no conteste, Sali de la habitación, ¿Y ahora que? Si Aro había escuchado algo de lo que Alice y yo habíamos dicho… esto seria el fin… ¡Maldicion!

Baje a la sala principal, los pensamientos de Alice también se bloquearon y eso me preocupo aun mas. Pocos segundos después Aro llego a la sala principal, me tomo por sorpresa, se lanzo contra mi chocandome contra la pared, me tenia tomado por el cuello, mis pies incluso volaban, me sostenía en lo alto, trate de zafarme de su agarre.

-¿Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo?- me grito.

-¡¿Tu que crees que estas haciendo?! ¡Eres un idiota! Engañarnos de esa manera… eso es sucio…

-No creas que puedes poner a Alice en mi contra, jamas te vas a volver a acercar a ella.

-Antes te arrancare la cabeza.

-¡Te matare!- levanto su mano para golpearme, pero en ese momento las puertas se abrieron provocando un grave estruendo, no paso ni un segundo cuando Alice estaba a un lado de Aro.

-Mi señor- Alice puso su mano sobre la mano que Aro tenia en mi cuello mientras me levantaba.

-Sabes que no voy a hacer eso ¿Qué ahora estas de su lado?- me lanzo hasta el otro lado de la habitación, tomo a Alice por el brazo, estaba realmente furioso.

-No, pero en este momento tienes un problema mayor a el- dijo enojada también, se zafo del agarre de Aro furiosa, Aro le tomo la mano y su expresión cambio a preocupación.

-Llevatelo al calabozo, llama a Santiago- Alice asintió y camino hacia mi, me levanto del suelo, "Te mueves y termino contigo" me amenazo mentalemente.

Salimos por la puerta, de camino puso al tanto a Santiago… otro guarda mas… no poseía ningún poder, pero vaya fuerza la que tenia…

Alice miro detrás de su hombro mientras seguía llevándome, me solto y abrió una de las puertas traseras del palacio, me empujo hacia afuera, seguía bloqueando sus pensamientos, ¿Qué acaso el calabozo estaba afuera?

Justo afuera de la puerta, los enormes arboles cubrían todo, no se veía mas alla de tres metros, caminamos por menos de un minuto, y Alice me solto de nuevo.

Lei los pensamientos de Jasper y Emmett, estaban investigando alguna manera de entrar, de hecho estaban muy cerca, yo diría demasiado, ya nos habían olido y ahora se dirigían hacia nosotros.

-¿Por qué no me has dejado leer tus pensamientos?- le pregunte.

-Vete- me dijo rápidamente sin darme la cara.

-¿Qué?

-No se que es lo que esta pasando pero no puedo llevarte al calabozo… tienen varios vampiros con poderes extraordinarios, te torturarían hasta que pidieras que te mataran asi que…- empezó a apilar un monton de palos en el suelo.

-¿Me estas dejando ir?

-¿Qué no entiendes?- dijo mientras olisqueaba algo en el aire, debía haberse dado cuenta de que mi familia estaba mas que cerca, desapareció por unos segundos entre los arboles, y justo cuando estaba a punto de ir detrás de ella, regreso con un oso cargado en un brazo, estaba muerto.

-Lo lamento mucho- le susurro en el oído, apenas pude escucharlo ¿Desde cuando le pedia perdón a los osos? Y dicho esto, saco un encendedor negro con el escudo de los vulturi y encendio la fogata para lanzar al oso a esta.

-Aro va a descubrirte y eso será traición.

-Tal vez… pero es algo que podre solucionar.

-No podras engañarlo- una leve sonrisa se asomo en su rostro.

-No tienes idea de cuantas veces lo he hecho, pero ahora debo irme.

-¡No! Espera- le rogue.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Solo vete antes de que se den cuenta y te lleven a donde deberías estar.

Jasper y Emmett olieron los restos incinerados del oso de manera que se esparcían sobre nosotros y venían corriendo.

-Oh- exclamo sorprendida- Ahora me doy cuenta por donde va todo esto…

-Alice, Aro te esta engañando- le dije.

-¿Como podría confiar en ti des pues de lo que haz hecho?

-¿Y que he hecho? ¡He vuelto en mi! Igual que Benajamin.

Emmett y Jasper se pararon detrás de mi cuando llegaron, tenían demasiadas preguntas mentales, pero decidi ignorarlos, lo único que quería era leer los pensamientos de Alice, pero me bloqueaba a toda costa, esperaba que en algún momento ella se distrajera y me dejara ver lo que pensaba y lo que había pasado.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses- dijo refiriéndose y viendo a Jasper enojada- A menos que quieras terminar como el- miro al oso quemándose.

-Alice debes confiar en nosotros- le rogo Jasper, Alice hizo una mueca con desdén.

-Ya te deje ir, puedes vivir libre, asi que vete y llevate a tus amiguitos, que lo único que hacen es idear planes tontos y que por supuesto no van a funcionar.

-Son mi familia, y también la tuya.

-Vete antes de que me arrepienta y termine con los tres de una buena vez.

-Sabes que si no confiaras en mi, no me dejarías ir- me miro con desprecio nuevamente, incluso ella sabia que lo que le había dicho era cierto, camino entre nosotros con intenciones de irse, incluso ella sabia que lo que le había dicho era cierto.

El hecho de que Alice pasara con tanta confianza literalmente entre nosotros, casi tocaba nuestros hombros provoco demasiado a Emmett, trato de tomarla por los hombros pero era inútil, Alice tomo una de sus manos y lo lanzo por los aires, Jasper creyo que seria buen momento para sorprenderla, pero Alice no se distraía, cuando Jasper salto sobre ella, ella se movio y el cayo al suelo,Alice camino hacia donde estaba Jasper y puso un pie en su pecho obligándolo a quedarse en el suelo.

-Jamas vuelvas a acercarte a mi, no creas que no se lo que tratas de hacer conmigo.

-Alice ¿De que estas hablando? Lo único que quiero es que vuelvas a ser tu.

-No hay otra manera en que podría ser, asi que dejame en paz.

-Te dejare en paz cuando seas tu y aun asi quieras que me aleje de ti, de otra manera, me tendras toda la eternidad siguiendote tratando de recuperarte.

-Te matare si lo haces, ¡¿No entiendo por que estas haciendo esto?!

-¡Por que te amo!- eso la tomo por sorpresa, Jasper movio su pie y se levanto rápidamente, la tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó a besarla, ella se quedo prácticamente paralizada, igual que Emmett y yo, Alice empujo a Jasper y lo hizo retroceder unos metros.

-¿Alice?- dijo una voz de hombre que nos saco a todos de la escena, Afton estaba parado frente a nosotros- ¿Esta todo bien?- la furia emano de el cuando vio a Jasper, Jasper se dio cuenta de lo que sentía y se puso frente a Alice protectoramente.

- Solo váyanse antes de que termine con ustedes- rodeo a Jasper, y camino en dirección al palacio de los vulturi- Vamonos- le ordeno a Afton cuando paso a su lado, el agacho la cabeza, pero no se dio cuenta de que Alice noto que no se movia, y ella se detuvo unos metros detrás de el.

Afton señalo a Jasper amenazándolo.

-Ojo por ojo- empezó a reir macabramente, Jasper trato de lanzarse sobre el pero entre Emmett y yo alcanzamos a detenerlo "Te pagare con la misma moneda" pensó Afton, había alcanzado a ver a Jasper gritándole a Alice que la amaba, y ahora sabia que su venganza no seria asesinar a Jasper.

-No es el momento- le dijo Emmett mientras Alice nos veía con furia.

-¿Qué acaso no me escuchaste?- le grito Alice demandantemente.

-Señora- le dijo el agachando la cabeza mientras pasaba a su lado, Alice hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando la llamo asi.

-Quiere matar a Alice- dijo Jasper preocupado y enojado.

-No la va a tocar Jasper.

-Aro sabra que te dejo vivir, eso lo va a tomar como traición.

-Aunque Alice dejara de tener la protección de Aro, jamas la van a tocar.

-¡¿Y tu como sabes eso?!- dijo frustrado, estaba dispuesto a ir por ella en ese momento aunque su vida dependiera de ello, y vaya que dependía, Alice acabaría con el fácilmente.

-Jasper, si la enana no nos dejo acercarnos a ella, ¿Crees que va a dejar que ellos se le acerquen en cuanto se de cuenta de que planean matarla?

-Ademas Aro no se dara cuenta, a menos que Afton se lo diga, pero aun asi, Alice sabe perfectamente como mentirle, y el esta fascinado con ella- Jasper se enojo aun mas- No querra creer lo que Afton le dijo después de que sepa que quiere asesinarla, debemos ir por los demás, es hora de que terminemos con esto.


	13. Chapter 13: Toda una eternidad

Twihards :D gracias por seguir leyendo :D jaja definitivamente estoy muy emocionada por que lean este capitulo jaja XD espero que lo disfruten y me digan que les parecio en los reviews :D jajaja :) por cierto, **acabo de empezar otro fanfic** :) es igual AlicexJasper con el doctor que salvo a alice tratando de recuperarla :D si les interesa, ya subi el prologo, lo encuentran en mis historias (no me deja pegar el link completo ¬¬) se llama **"Una obsesion del pasado no te adueña del presente"** , pronto lo actualizare :D

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

**"Toda una eternidad..."**

**Aro POV**

Llame a Alice al salón principal, era hora de que me dijera que había de nuevo en sus visiones, un humano entro por la puerta, seguido por Alice.

-Mi amo, ¿Me llamaste?

-Si querida… dime ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Edward me dio problemas, intento escapar asi que tuve que terminar con el.

-¿Enserio?

-Ya incinere su cuerpo.

-Debo admitir que esperaba otro castigo para el… pero asi no dara problemas mientras nos ocupamos de otros asuntos, ahora dime, ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?

-Caius esta furioso, al parecer se dio cuenta de que planeabas que los Cullen los asesinaran para que pudieras comenzar tu nuevo… imperio por tu cuenta.

-¿Y que esta planeando?- tome su mano entre las mias, vi los diferentes planes de Caius, atacarme… quedarse y disfrutar… irse y comenzar de nuevo una vida tranquila... comenzar un nuevo imperio…

Las puertas se abrieron, y entro Afton rápidamente, incluso las dejo abiertas.

-¡Es una traidora!- le grito a Alice, Alice se tenso en cuanto lo vio, me puse delante de ella, no permitiría que Afton le hiciera daño, después de todo ella era mi mayor tesoro.

-¿Alice? ¿De que esta hablando?

-No tengo idea- dijo ella tranquilamente.

-Los dejo escapar, ahora esta de su lado.

Los tome a los dos de la mano, en la mente de Afton pude ver como Alice besaba a Jasper y el le decía que la amaba, después dejaba que se fueran, y en Alice podía ver sus restos incinerándose, incluso la chaqueta de Edward estaba ahí…. ¿Y ahora que haría para saber quien me engañaba?

Estaba a punto de frustrarme, cuando vi algo mas en Afton, lo mire sorprendido, había estado ideando la manera de asesinar a Alice… a mi mayor tesoro y adquisición…

-Afton ha estado acechandome últimamente- me dijo Alice inocentemente, eso basto para que tomara a Afton por el cuello, lo arrodille, y cuando estaba a punto de asesinarlo, Caius entro por las puertas corriendo. No me dio tiempo de reaccionar, cuando se estampo contra mi, y salimos volando, tuve que soltar a Afton para defenderme, mientras estábamos en el aire, pude ver como Afton se levantaba y se iba contra Alice, pero ella lo esquivaba grácilmente, mientras tanto, yo tenia un verdadero problema con Caius, las puertas se abrieron de nuevo, y entraron los Cullen seguidos de todos sus aliados, para mi suerte, toda mi guardia también estaba ahí, mi guardia superaba a los Cullen, sus clanes aliados y esos perros en numero asi que no seria problema, segui peleando con Caius.

**Jasper POV**

Entramos al nuevo palacio de los vulturi, Edward nos había guiado, yo tenia previamente decidido que el primero al que mataria seria a Afton, que se creía que podría tocar a mi Alice, iba furioso asi que eso me daría mucha ventaja en la batalla

Emmett iba hasta enfrente, y rompió las puertas que abrían la sala en mil pedazos, siempre exageraba su entrada, pero para mi sorpresa, ya había una pelea ahí dentro, llegamos al mismo tiempo que la guardia, y al parecer había mas de los que había conocido antes, ahora tenían una guardia mas grande y por supuesto mas poderosa.

Nos lanzamos a pelear inmediatamente, vi a Alice al otro lado de la sala, Afton la atacaba, corri en su dirección, pero Athenodora, la esposa de Caius, me sorprendió y me embistió por un costado mientras corria concentrado en llegar a Alice, Sali volando hacia el lado contrario, no quería perder el tiempo con ella asi que seguía decidido a ir con Alice, pero Athenodora quería pelear, decidi que seria mejor terminar con ella, después de todo podría suponer un problema para todos nosotros, y empezamos a pelear, no era muy buena, los vulturi tenían encerradas a sus esposas, alejadas del mundo, era obvio que no sabrían pelear.

**Edward POV**

-¡Esto es por ti Chelsea!- ese grito me distrajo un poco, mientras peleaba con Jane, mientras Bella me protegía con su escudo, mire al otro lado de la sala, y Afton había golpeado a Alice, salió volando por varios metros, vi como Jasper terminaba inmediatamente con Athenodora, y lanzaba a todo aquel que se interponía en su camino mientras corria, Alice cayo golpeándose contra una estatua y esta se rompió en pedazos causando un enorme sonido por toda la sala, y Afton inmediatamente estuvo frente a ella dispuesto a aprovecharse del aturdimiento que el golpe le provoco a Alice, pero entonces, Jasper llego con toda la velocidad y fuerza que tenia y chocaron, provocando un estruendo por toda la sala, y salieron volando hasta chocar contra una pared, lei los pensamientos de Alice, pasaban como una película, igual que conmigo, toda su vida, todos sus recuerdos volvieron a ella, "El dia en que despertó y su primera visión fue de Jasper" "Los años que paso buscando a Jasper" "El dia en que por fin lo encontro, como se conocieron" "El primer te amo que se dijeron" "Su primer beso" "Cuando Jasper le propuso matrimonio, la manera en que logro sorprenderla fue epica, la primera vez que alguien logro sorprender a Alice" "El dia de su boda" "Su primera noche juntos íntimamente" "Cada segundo que había pasado con Jasper y toda la familia hasta este dia" En su mente resonaban milones de "te amo" con la voz de Jasper, pudo ver cada beso que se habían dado…

**Alice POV**

Me levante aventando las piedras de la estatua con la que había chocado, todavía estaba un poco aturdida, mire a todos lados buscando a Jasper, el miedo me invadió por completo, pero entonces algo choco contra mi, tomandome de un brazo, era Aro, trate de zafarme, pero mi fuerza sobrevampirica se había ido con el golpe.

-Sueltame- le dije.

-Nunca te dejare ir.


	14. Chapter 14: El amor de mi existencia

Jejeje hola twihards :D lamento haberlos dejado de nuevo intrigados jaja pero asi es mas divertido y emocionante leer jaja :) por peticiones de la mayoria de ustedes, modifique la muerte de Aro jaja no dire mas por que seria como un spoiler jaja XD gracias por seguir leyendo y espero sus reviews :) espero que lo disfruten :D

* * *

**Capitulo 14 **

**"El amor de mi existencia"**

**Jasper POV**

Afton podía hacerse invisible, pero yo estaba mas que concentrado en matarlo que podía ver vagamente en donde estaba, bastaron unos cuantos golpes para que dejara de usar su poder, quería que le doliera, estaba furioso, lo azote muchas veces contra el suelo dejándolo aturdido, no lo dejaba levantarse cuando lo volvia a golpear de nuevo.

-¿Qué te haz creido idiota?- lo tome por el cuello levantándolo en lo alto, tenia los pies volando- No te vas a volver a acercar a ella.

-¡Mataste a mi compañera!- trato de lanzarme un golpe- Yo matare a la tuya- eso me puso aun mas furioso…¿Mi compañera?

Alice POV

Me asusto aun mas lo que Aro había dicho, segui tratando de zafarme de su agarre cuando algo choco contra nosotros y nos saco volando, "Oh no de nuevo" pensé, Aro ya no estaba cerca de mi, me levante del suelo y lo vi debatiéndose con Carlisle.

-No te atrevas a tocarla- le dijo Carlisle, tomo a Aro por el cuello, lo sostenía tan fuerte que no podía ni moverse.

-¡Alice! ¡Ayudame!- lo mire por un segundo,y después a Edward se detuvo a mi lado.

-Bienvenida- me dijo, le sonreí y agradeci mentalmente, miramos a Aro

-¡Alice! ¡No me dejes!- grito Aro no era el el hombre al que yo debía ayudar- ¡Alice!

Edward POV

Alice era de nuevo ella, o algo asi, no seria ella hasta que viera a Jasper, y era lo que hacia, miraba a todos lados en la habitación buscándolo, trate de encontrar los pensamientos de Jasper, y estaba justo en el otro extremo de la habitación, cuando había golpeado a Afton con tanta fuerza, habían salido voladon hasta el otro lado.

En la mente de Alice, lo único que tenia lugar en ese momento, eran cosas como.

"Oh por dios, Jasper" "¿Dónde te metiste?" "Amor… donde estas cuando te necesito… ¿Pero de que hablas Alice? Tu lo metiste en esto…¿Cómo pudiste ser tan idiota para dejarte engañar? Y ahora Jasper puede salir lastimado" "Jasper" "¿Qué voy a hacer si le pasa algo?""Es el amor de mi existencia... mi razon para existir."

-Esta del otro lado- le dije a Alice- y esta perfectamente bien…bueno lo que el llamaría bien dándole una paliza a Afton y completamente furioso.

-Acabemos con esto- me dijo mirando a Aro, Alice estaba furiosa y yo igual, habíamos sido engañados y las personas que amábamos habían sufrido como nunca al vernos perdidos bajo las garras de Aro, y encima podíamos recordar todo lo que pasaba por nuestras mentes mientras estábamos bajo el poder de Alessa y Chelsea, era aterrados, literalmente odiábamos a nuestra familia, y amábamos a Aro.

Carlisle seguía sosteniendo a Aro, y a pesar de que este se retorcía con todas las maneras que le eran posibles, Carlisle no lo soltaba, nos miro a Alice y a mi, con una mirada insinuante, sabia perfectamente que nadie disfrutaría mas asesinar a Aro que nosotros.

-Alice, no te dejes engañar, ellos solo estan jugando contigo- le dijo Aro cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada furiosa de Alice, se veía incluso mas enojada que cuando habíamos estado bajo el poder de esas brujas, Alice podía llegar a ser aterradora estando enojada y Aro lo sabia, y en ese momento entre sus "Jasper" "Jasper" y mas "Jasper" dentro de su mente, a velocidad vampirica, ideaba diversas maneras de acabar con Aro- ¡Yo te lo puedo dar todo!- le dijo a Aro, hice una mueca enojado- "Este imbécil" dijo Alice mentalmente… con cada sonido emitido de Aro, su furia aumentaba.

Nos acercamos a Aro, ninguno de los dos queríamos perder mas tiempo, lo tomamos cada uno por los brazos y los jalamos lentamente… separándolos… Aro gritaba de dolor, y lloraba y le suplicaba a Alice que no lo hiciera.

-Alice no lo hagas, mira todo lo que yo te puedo ofrecer- le dijo Aro, comencé a separar sus piernas también… lenta y dolorosamente.

-Espero que en la otra vida, tengas la oportunidad de aprender que tu estúpido poder y riquezas y todo lo que crees que tienes no lo es todo.

Alice le salto encima separando su cabeza de su cuerpo… sentí tanta satisfacción, incluso Carlisle lo había disfrutado, Alice era su pequeñita… a pesar de tener mas de cien años… y yo por su puesto era el primogenito…

Alice POV

Terminar con Aro fue mas que agradable, a pesar de que me dio mucho pero mucho asco el siquiera tocarlo, me levante y volvi a buscar a Jasper.

-Vayan a hacer lo que tengan que hacer- nos dijo Carlisle sonriendo- Yo quemare la basura- empezó a reir.

Asentimos y no dudamos en irnos.

Seguia buscando a Jasper, la sala era demasiado grande, trate de oler pero el olor a vampiros siendo incinerados era lo único que se podía oler, Edward había dicho que estaba al otro lado…

-¡La matare y no podras hacer nada!- esa era la voz de Afton, mire en esa dirección, Jasper lo tomo por el cuello y lo puso de rodillas frente a el, lo tomo por el cabello y rodo su cabeza, Jasper se inclino y le dijo:

-Alice no es mi compañera, es el amor de mi existencia y nunca te permitiria que te le acerques- y dicho esto, le arranco la cabeza, abandono su posición inclinada y se dio la vuelta, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, cada uno estaba en un extremo de la sala, sin dejar de mirarme, lanzo la cabeza de Afton al fuego, sentí ganas de llorar mientras corria hacia el y el corria hacia mi…pero que estúpida había sido ¿Cómo pude confiar en Aro?, nos encontramos en medio de la sala, y ahí rodeados de tantos vampiros y licántropos luchando, salte sobre el y enrosque mis piernas poco arriba de su cintura para poder alcanzar su rostro, pase mis manos por su cuello enrollando mis dedos en su cabello, y pude sentir cada uno de sus musculos del pecho chocando contra mi mientras nos besábamos apasionadamente.

Jasper acariciaba mi espalda con urgencia, y me apretaba mas contra el a cada milésima de segundo que pasaba, yo por mi parte me aferre a el como nunca, en ese momento, ni la mas grande fuerza hubiese sido capaz de separarnos.

Bella POV

Habia desastre por todas partes, a todos lados donde miraba había vampiros peleando, pero entonces vi a Alice y Jasper besándose en medio de la habitación, como si nada mas importara, como si nada estuviese pasando y no hubiera nadie mas en la sala.

Benjamin y Garrett estaban a mi lado, buscábamos a Kate, teníamos la esperanza de que no pudiera violar mi escudo.

La vimos a lo lejos, peleaba con lobo, trataba de tocarlo para lastimarlo con su voltaje, pero el lobo lograba hacia ellos y Benjamin de inmediato saco una fuerte corriente de aire de sus manos, era como un remolino, con la fuerza que llevaba, logro levantar a Kate, y la envolvió en el aire.

-Tiene que ser un golpe fuerte- le dije, levanto a Kate aun mas, y después hizo que se estampara en el suelo, Kate se quedo aturdida en el suelo.

-Eso fue demasiado fuerte- le dijo Garrett enojado, se acerco a ella y se besaron pasionalmente.

-¡Alto!- ordeno Caius, todos los vulturi sin excepción en esa sala dejaron de pelear- Aquí ya no hay nada por que pelear, Aro esta muerto, y sus miembros ya son como antes- mire a Zafrina, estaba sentada en el suelo con Zenna a su lado acariciándole la espalda.

-Asi que ahora deberían irse- dijo Marcus refiriéndose a nosotros- Ya obtuvieron lo que querían y nosotros no vamos a obligarlos a quedarse.

No lo repitieron dos veces, salimos disparados de ese lugar, nadie quería pasar un segundo mas ahí. Afortunadamente no tuvimos bajas, solo unas cuantas mordidas, y en cuanto a los vulturi… parecía que solo Afton y Aro habían muerto, Jane y Alec habían dejado de ser fieles a Aro y ahora se quedarían con Caius y Marcus, que según Edward planeaban restablecer el palacio y el poder de los vulturi con los pocos miembros que les quedaban

Estabamos en Rusia, asi que la mayoría de los clanes partió inmediatamente de ahí, a nosotros nos quedaba un largo camino y al parecer tomariamos un vuelo hasta Seattle, los licántropos incluso viajarían con nosotros.

Carlisle consiguió un vuelo que salía en minutos cuando hablo por celular a la aerolínea, no quisimos tomar el siguente por que era para cuatro dias despues y nadie queria pasar mas tiempo ahi. No nos dio tiempo de cazar y me preocupaba el hecho de que ni Alice ni Edward habían cazado en semanas.


	15. Epilogo: Jamas te dejaria ir

Hola compañeras twihards :D bueno pues aqui esta el final :( muchas gracias a todas las que siguieron la historia y siguieron leyendo hasta este capitulo, y me dejaron sus reviews :D gracias :D y por cierto estoy escribiendo una nueva historia, ya va en el capitulo 2 :) el doctor de la vida humana de alice trata de recuperarla :D las invito a leerlo **( www. fanfiction s/ 8895904/ 1/ Una-obsesi% C3%B3n- del- pasado- no- te-adue %C3% B1a- del- presente) **solo hay que quitarle los espacios al link :D espero que disfruten el final y espero sus comentarios :D

* * *

**Epilogo**

**"Jamas te dejaria ir"**

**Jasper POV**

Tomamos nuestros asientos en el avión, íbamos en primera clase como siempre, pero eran aviones enormes, ni siquiera con la enorme manada de licántropos, se llenaría un area de esos aviones, después de todo eran internacionales.

Alice y yo como siempre íbamos juntos, las luces del avión se apagaron inmediatamente, y una pareja joven paso por el pasillo, Alice se tenso cuando los olio, mire hacia el otro lado, Bella trataba de calmar a Edward. Alice se levanto del asiento y trato de lanzarse contra ellos, alcance a detenerla con mi brazo antes de que si quiera se despegara unos centímetros de su asiento.

-Alice, deja de respirar.

-Me… quema…- dijo con dificultad agarrándose la garganta.

-No… solo- no me dejo terminar la frase cuando se abrazo a mi con fuerza, hundió su cabeza en mi pecho, trate de calmarla y funciono pero aun asi siguió apretándome con fuerza, la abrace yo también y asi pasamos todo el vuelo de camino a casa.

Llegamos a Seattle, la verdad me alegraba haberlo hecho, no solo por que Alice iba sufriendo con el olor de todos esos humanos, sino por que fue una verdadera tortura ir entre tanto licántropo, era hora de dormir y ellos ¡Iban roncando a mas no poder! Algunos humanos parecían realmente molestos con el ruido.

Fuimos de inmediato al bosque, solo nos habíamos quedado Edward, Bella, Alice y yo, pero en algún momento, ellos se separaron y solo quedamos mi esposa y yo.

Alice se comio al menos tres osos, y yo acababa de cazar asi que me limite a observarla, a la luz de la luna a la media noche. Estaba pensando en lo hermosa que se veía que no me di cuenta cuando corrió hacia mi y se sento en mi regazo sonriéndome.

-Gracias- me dijo abrazandome el cuello pero dejando distancia suficiente para vernos a los ojos.

-¿Eh? ¿De que hablas?

-Jasper, sabes de que estoy hablando.

-Crei que no recordabas nada.

-Recuerdo todo… y después de que Afton me golpeo- "ese idiota" pensé, pero después de todo, yo no hubiese sido capaz de hacerlo- recordé cada segundo de antes de esa noche en que nos atacaron, y después de cómo te trate…- dijo con un tono de tristeza en su voz.

-No te preocupes.

-Lo lamento.

-Alice, no tienes por que disculparte, no eras tu.

-No era yo… pero no mereces las cosas que te dije.

-No te preocupes.

-No me pidas que no me preocupe, eres el amor de mi existencia, y te cause dolor- dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Se necesita mas que eso para que me aleje de ti- me sonrio y me abrazo de nuevo.

-Pues… la verdad es que estaba dispuesta a matarte.

-Te lo juro Alice, si hubiese sabido que no había una minima oportunidad de que volvieras a ser tu, yo mismo te habría pedido que lo hicieras, pero sabia que existía, aunque fuese una en un millón… eras bastante agresiva- reimos por unos segundos- asi que… no me importaba tener que seguirte por toda la eternidad- se abrazo fuertemente a mi.

-La verdad me alegra que no te rindieras- me dijo sonriendo- No se que hubiese sido de mi.

-¿Cómo podría hacerlo? No iba a obligarte a estar conmigo, eso jamas lo haría y lo sabes, pero no eras tu, y no iba a permitir que te hicieran eso para que te unieses a su clan, y aunque me lo pidieras varias veces, y me dijeras que no me amabas- sentí tristeza de su parte- no podía dejarte, no hasta que fueras tu de nuevo y aun asi me lo pidieras.

-Lamento lo que dije.

-Deja de disculparte, por que no fue tu culpa, fue mia por no haberte acompañado esa noche.

-Aun asi, no hubieses podido hacer algo.

-Tal vez, pero aun asi…

-¿Te volveras mas sobreprotector?- dijo sonriendo, lo había visto.

-¡¿Cómo no hacerlo?! ¿Dime que haría sin ti?

-Seguir viviendo, eso es lo que quiero que hagas si algún dia me pasa algo- puse mi mano en sus labios, sabia exactamente lo que iba a decir y no me sentía capaz de escucharlo.

-No me puedes pedir eso, no cuando dependo de ti en muchos aspectos, si no es que en todos asi que ni siquiera lo pienses por que soy capaz de ir a donde sea por ti y traerte de vuelta, a menos que ya no quieras estar conmigo, no me alejare.

-No me ire a ninguna parte, nunca sin ti, preferiría morir a estar lejos de ti.

-Eso me alegra, ¿Qué seria de mi sin ti? Seria un amargado que camina por las calles viéndose como un fenómeno por que nadie le dijo lo que debía usar para verse genial por las mañana… sin que me lleven de compras.

-No voy a obligarte a ir- me dijo sonriendo.

-No me obligas- aclare rápidamente- me es difícil negarte algo, y como perderme lo feliz que eres cuando compras si yo soy feliz cuando te veo feliz.

-Es genial escucharlo, por que no he ido a comprar en semanas, y creeme, la sensación es igual a la que tenia en el avión por no cazar en semanas.

-Pues hay que pensar en una buena excusa por que la ultima vez que arrasaste literalmente con todo en el centro comercial, tuvimos que decir que habías ganado la lotería para explicar toda la fortuna que gastaste, y seria demasiada coincidiencia que justo después de exactamente cuatro semanas ganaste la lotería de nuevo.

-Soy una persona con suerte- la mire divertido- solo mira a tu alrededor, estoy con el hombre mas guapo, tierno y perfecto de esta tierra, que me ama tanto que estaba dispuesto a seguirme toda la eternidad aunque yo le pidiera que no lo hiciera, y le diera unas buenas palizas, y justo en este momento, voy… a besarlo- sonrio plenamente y me beso con pasión- duramos unos diez minutos besándonos y acariciándonos- eso es de una persona con suerte, que ademas tiene superpoderes y es inmortal, asi que puede vivir cuantas vidas le queden al planeta junto a lo que mas ama en esta eternidad, sin que nada, pueda separlos- me beso de nuevo- asi que… ganar la lotería… suena como a la suerte que te da la vidente de un puesto de feria cuando tengo todo esto.

Nos sonreímos y volvimos a besarnos.


End file.
